Dancing In The Moonlight Sun
by Yokaigurl
Summary: When Naruto's old girlfriend comes back nobody knew that she was ...hot. Now back, Sakura ask for help to get away from someone most woman would not want to let go of! his name is Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. AU and OOC
1. Hello Stranger

I'm BACK AGAIN! MUHAHAHAH!

I would really like it if people could e-mail or review me about another site that would let me post my stories that have lyrics in them. If you can then I get to dedicate a chapter to you! The first one to do this gets the chapter!

Thank you!

This is my new story of Naruto and the Gang!

Name: Dancing in the Moonlight Sun  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure  
Rating: T/M  
Started to write this chapter: May 26th 2005  
Warnings: Language of course and some sexual manners.  
Parings: Sakura/Sasuke/Shikamaru/Itachi/Neji/Gaara/Kakashi

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WAHHH!

STARTING NOW!

Chapter 1: Hello… Stranger

Fallen Red. That was the hottest club in all of Konoha. Konoha was a little village of the east of Tokyo. They were very popular for their forest and other regions within them like Sound and Sand. This was made from the ashes of an ugly building and built into something that was almost a creative of life that was waiting to be unleashed. The owner, Jiraiya, and also the famous author of Come Come Paradise and Come Come Violence. He also trained a certain blondey.

Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto desu!

Inside the club was filled with fast beats and almost piss-drunk people. The place smelled of sweat, alcohol and arousal. Naruto was sitting beside his current girlfriend, the heiress to the biggest dojo and company of a secret item Hyuga Hinata. She sat with a grey tank top, a red Capri's and running shoes. Then there was the bachelors, Hyuga Neji of the next branch. Both had pup less eyes. Almost as if they could see forever and ever in the bottomless of those. Nara Shikamaru. He went out with Ino, but….it just didn't work out (thank god). Gaara, his shady red hair stood out from the crowd and his eerie green eyes. Then there was the 'sex god' himself, the last of his rich family the heir to the biggest corporation in almost all of Japan Uchiha Sasuke. All of them were rich, filthy rich and the hottest that Konoha and the rest of the region had. Gaara was from Sand but, due to some of the conditions moved without anyone else.

The others were Kiba, who was the dog breeder that is the second riches after those 4. And his best friend who also tied with Kiba was Shino. Quiet and many don't know why he even comes here. The booze? Or the secret fetish of watching the others making a fool of themselves?...Nahhh!

The girls. All of them bickering and have a contest to see if they can get someone to ask them to a drink. Tenten was currenelty asking Neji. Of course, they weren't girlfriend/boyfriend just as close as you can get if someone didn't really talk to you at all. Ino and her pale blonde hair also stood out from the crowd. Her blue eyes without the pupils as well were rather 'entrancing' as many would put it. She was the most biggest flirt and almost a slut and what she calls 'the coolest and brightest bitch in all of Konoha'.

"I Bet you 1,000 yen Sasuke is gay!" shouted someone. We all know who. Why say who? "HOW COULD YOU!" Whacked/Screamed Ino. Naruto sulked in the corner with Hinata patting his back. A smile on her lips while a chuckle escaped and a sweat-drop. Ino was wearing a Blue tank top that said in little white letters "HEY! My face is up HERE!" and a short skirt that would practically scream our SLUT. A light apply of make-up and she was the hit of the club. For now anyway. Tenten was just wearing a really snug t-shirt that had I like pointy things You should run and Capri's that were blue. The boys were wearing mostly dark colors like black, blue, red (I know! NOT DARK!) but it was blood red, a dark purple and or a dark green. Though Naruto decided to just wearing a Black shirt and jeans. Nothing like the others who were all kind of fancy. Pshhh them and there girlie things!

BACK TO THE STORY!

A familiar ring tone came beeping out of one of the cell phones. It was an old song but non the less a good one. Fukai Mori came on. Naruto picked up his orange cell phone with a ramen key-chain on the end. "Hai! Moshi Moshi? HOLY SHIT!" This caught everyone's attention quickly. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME! AMAZING! Where are you! Do you need me to pick you! I Missed ya too! See then? Ight yo peace out! Ya ya X.O.X.O to you too! Ja!" and a beep. "What?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

"Well, we were just wondering if you were cheating on our lil Hinata! WHATS THE KISSES AND HUGS FOR! YOU SOUNDED PRETTY FIMILIAR!" Shouted Ino and Tenten. Neji sat beside Hinata, not because he wanted to but because he was suppose to guard her. He rubbed the black bandana on his forehead where the secret mark was. This is stupid. Really stupid. Hinata looked like she was about to faint. "Hinata-sama? Daijobu desu ka?" "N-n-nani? Ohh! Uhhh H-hai! Watashi….Watashi…..wa daijobu desu." She stuttered along. "SEE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HER STUTTER AGAIN!" Shouted a now pissed off Ino. "You and your stupid blondeness Ino. She was doing that at the beginning anyways" muttered a lazy Shikamaru.

"NO! Its just that an old…errr FRIEND! YES! Friend is in town and just wanted to ring me up! So don't worry! And it's a old story about the hugs and kisses! You know I get hyper because I get to see someone after a long time!" Everyone considered this except Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata. The guys couldn't care less. Hinata was tuning everything out just drinking her drink calmly as possible. They agreed to his terms and left it at that. Naruto let out a whoosh of air he had kept. _Well, they believed that part. Now I only have to wait a couple more mins and then I can see that person again! I wonder….did they change? _He decided to take the plan into action. He grinned like no tomorrow and set that bait.

A stranger stepped into the dim lights of the bar. The person look to the left and right almost like that person was looking for someone. They dropped their belongings on the group near the bar and asked them to hold it for a little bit. They complied and asked if they wanted a drink. A 'no thank you' was heard. _Well, at least their polite unlike some people here_ thought the bar attendant. The figure picked up their cell phone and started to dial on it.

A vibrator went off on Naruto's cell. He flicked it up and read the following **_Time 2 get it started hun luv Kaze No Sakura _**He flipped the head closed and looked around. He spotted the person and they waved. He grinned and went back to the convo. He saw the oppertonity open up when 2 sluttish looking girls came up to Sasuke and asked for a dance the words 'Fuck off' were the common saying. _Here we go! _

"Well why aren't you dancing with anyone Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "Well, for one thing they were sluts, two they want my money so fuck them, three there really ugly" smirked Sasuke. _Stop be so damn confident! I'm gonna pound your face into the ground one day you watch! _Thought a inner-Naruto who was steaming about this. "So then who WILL you dance with?" Everyone was listening and he replied "With someone who is at least pretty, not sluttish, quiet hot and can at least carry themselves properly and dances well" replied Sasuke. That was at least a suitable answer from him. Long but good. "Well Sasuke! If YOUR so confident what would YOU say to a HOT GIRL?" asked Naruto. Everyone was waiting for the reply of the GREAT Uchiha. They were really interested. Would he really keep his cool? If there really was a girl/woman that would okay for him? "Well If she was what I talked about then yes. I would ask her to dance and grind with me" he replied his cold attitude shown in his eyes and face. "OH YEAH?" "Hmpth yeah dope" he smirked.

The stranger walked toward the table of the guys and soon almost the who club almost stopped dancing as the person lowered their cape to the ground. Everyone stared. A delicate finger tapped Sasuke's brood left shoulder. He turned around slowly almost like everything was standing still. He met the most beautiful eyes anyone could agree on. The voice was even more heavenly. "Hi….Would you like to dance with me?" That's when that groups world came to a spiral down in to the deep of oblivion.

To dance with the wind or to not?

Okay! That was the 1st chapter! I hope many people reviews this story! Thank you! I also need people to tell me where I can put my Show time for Sakura! Please? Thank you soo much! If you do then in one of my stories you will get a chapter dedicated to you! But you must be the 1st review I read okay?

Peace out!

Yokaigurl Xoxo!

The dancing flame that is in the dark….is being swallowed up yet is destroying all around it….


	2. Dancing With the Petals

Hey yall! I am now reviewing and it is SCHOOL. OMG ! Well, I'm starting 1st year of high school so please be nice to me since I'm just starting this again and I really am sorry that I didn't do a lot of fanfiction over the summer because well, I went to Japan for almost 3 weeks and well, I just had to see my group! So! ON WARD NARUTO HORSEY! GOMEN NE! And please! Look at my other stories! I NEED LOVE ;;

So here it is!

LUV YALL SOO MUCH AND I WANT TO THANK reviewers!

To AnimeSenko: I AM!

To Sky: Awww your just soo sweet! And I AM!

To BlackBelt: MY FAV PERSON! And I knew that's what they were saying! Your soo right! Well thank you and here it is! Also, THANK YOU SOO MUCH for adding me to your C2! I really appreciate it a lot! And I think that you statement also went along with this Angst story I read.

To Karura-chan: I am gonna continue! And Naruto is well, its gonna be in this chapter soo NAYH!

To Lems: Don't worry! This is a vote by viewers or I can make a chapter for the end for each character and they can read whatever one they want!

To Just a reviewer: Hey! Nah! I don't hate Ino-chan its just that sometimes she can be more of and idiot! Oh! Sakura did that because…..LIKE IM GONNA TELL YOU AND SPOIL THIS CHAPTER! MUHAHAHAHA yes….

To sacred-alliance: hey dude! You live in Canada too! KEWL! Okay, yes I am Japanese and you are right I'm not the one introducing him, he's introducing himself. Boku wa is not as formal as saying Watashi wa, you know that right? And ore wa is when I'm introducing him but he's introducing himself! And I did read your fics! Nice work dude!

To senx: OMG! I did read your fics! And thank you soo much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything except the piece at the bottom and my dignity. Oh wait. Whoops. I left that at the door. My bad.

WELL ON WITH THE SHOW DUDES!

Chapter 2: Dancing With the Petals

There she stood. She was breathtaking. Little could describe the feeling the people got when watching her. She was an essence. Her being was calming even in this night club.

After what felt like hours of gaping at her she stared to sweat-drop. Okay, this is starting to get a little bit freaky, wait, scratch that this is just down right disturbing. She gave a glance at Naruto, a silent look of help was in her eyes. He caught the signal, _Now! This is the time to scare the shit out of everybody! _And jumped up and gave the girl a huge hug and started to twirl her around. Everyone was still in shock. _Shes…shes…BEAUTIFUL! (DAMN YOU)_(A/N wonder who said damn you?)

"How long has it been Naru-chan! I missed you soo much!" "YEARS AT LEAST! OH MY GOD! You kept the hair the same way I liked it! Oh Sakura-chan! I missed you soo much!" They embraced once again. The scene almost reminded them of Lee and Gai. That was degrading.

"Oh!uhh…Everyone this is my old girlfriend Haruno Sakura, one of the only girls that have touched my life!" So, that's what her name was. It suited her. Her pink hair swaying like it had a mind of its own. It was at shoulder length and enough to tie back but not too short to leave it down for any occasion. Her vibrant green eyes were that of joy. Neji looked closer and noticed that there was a dark fog hiding behind her eyes. Something was bothering her and it was too great for her shoulders to carry one.

Then, there was a strange silence. Wait a minute. Did…did Naruto say….OLD GIRLFRIEND! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! THIS IS A JOKE! OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS ENDING ! AHHH!

Yes…..Now back to our regular scheduled lives.

THIS IS A MISTAKE! NO! HOW CAN HE GET HER! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! IT DEFYS THE WORLD OF PHYSICS AND OTHER THINGS WE CANT UNDERSTAND! OHH MYYY GODDD!

Now, (pushing the person away) ahem, sorry for the interruption but the light at the end of the tunnel will be turned off from- what the hell am I saying!

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD WITHOUT THE LUNITCIS UP THERE!

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT THIS HOT WOMAN RIGHT HERE IS YOUR OLD GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Kiba. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed way. "Uhhh, yes, she was and we broke up after a year" They looked at Sakura for back up but she was already gone. She was sitting beside Hinata and having a conversation. They seemed to be fine. That was a good thing. Sakura was really hyper and accidentally fell on Shino's lap. A silent pause went through the table. Shino had his hands in the air and looked down. _Well, that's ironic…_he thought. Sakura looked up to apologize and then her eyes widen.

"SHINO-CHAN!" she yelled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him two pecks on the cheek like the European way. "_Cara mia, querida!_ It's so good to see you" Shino said in a sly voice. He took a bow and kissed Sakura's hand. Everyone was in shock. Sakura was laughing with a tint of pink on her cheeks which enhanced her pale lovely skin. "You know, Shino, you are A) still wearing that damn coat and not the one I gave you last time B) we're inside for hell's sake! TAKE OFF THOSE DAMN GLASSES! And C) you spoke two completely different languages, Spanish and Italian. And I must say, you got better!" she said with a smile and a laugh.

Once that was done, a sudden pulse of music came on. She jumped up in the air and twirled around. "Yayness! Its one of my favorite songs! Come on Shino! Let's go and dance dude!" Before he could even tell her his answer he was a pulled out of the chair with such force and speed that no one would think that some one so fragile would be able to possess. Well, isn't our lil Sakura-chan so impressive?

"Is she always that hyper?" Kiba thought out loud. Naruto just nodded his head and laughed at her antics. She then started to sing softly with Shino

"_Ohh, I can't wait to get next to you, ohh, I just can't leave you alone…." _

Instantly, the boys gulped. That, was the queerest and sexiest thing they have ever seen in their life. Shino had just taken off his coat and revealed a mesh shirt that clung to his body. It looked rock solid, like a master creator made it out of marble. His chiseled chin and mouth in a slight gape and pant. Ino and the other girls were in awe. That can't be Shino. My God. This girl can do anything!

As they kept dancing they never noticed that they were slowly being pulled to the dance floor like some kind of magnet. As soon as the music stopped and everyone walked to a new partner. This time it was SHIKAMARU! Sakura asked him to a new song. This time she was remembering…

(FLASHBACKS!)

_Sakura waltzed around the room in the arms of another. His black hair was perfect. His rare and only smiles for her were perfect. If only, she thought sadly, if only SHE was perfect. Then they could be happy together. Then again, no one in this world is completely perfect. They just block out the things that upset them and take that to their advantage._

_She loved the way her lovers would take turns with each other easily and they would do it so smoothly that she would hardly notice it at all. Almost like gliding on a cloud. But, a cloud that was. Hovering over her life. Something she needed so desperately to get out of. So tonight, she would be at peace and a storm would surely come after. Tonight………she was leaving._

(END FLASHBACKS)

She lazily leaned her head on his shoulder. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Shikamaru, not known to admit things easily, would certainly admit, by accident of course, that he had a great view of her full pink slightly rosy lips and down her shirt. So…much…cleavage

He shuddered in delight. Sakura finished mouthing the words from the Black Eyed Peas 'Don't Lie'. She loved the song. She didn't know why, but she just did.

At the table many people, mostly men were giving her hungry stares and drool was pooling from their mouths. Someone could drown in them. Just go and ask a waitress. She almost did. It was funny. Well, that's what Tenten was thinking. And Sakura too. She commented on the shirt and said she wanted one too. They then started to talk about pointy things. Tenten then shouted out she found a new best-friend and they would go out into the world and have fun kicking peoples asses! HAZA!

(ahem) Now back to the regular story.

"So, Any one else want to dance? OH KAREOKE! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH! NARUTO LETS SIGN UP! WAIT!" Sakura shouted. She leaned into Hinata's ear whispering something. This made her blush a bright red. This made them wonder, what is she doing to corrupt Hinata's innocence? "Oi, Sakura, don't say anything perverted to her!" shouted Ino. She just glared back at her with interest and kept whispering.

With a nod, Hinata dragged Naruto to the sign up sheet and signed their names. They were going to sing with each other My Boo. Sakura, dragged up poor, NEJI! HOW THE HELL WOULD THAT HAPPEN! Well, as you all know, Neji, was drawn to temptation. She still didn't tell him what they were suppose to be 'singing' with each other about. But, hey, What the hell? This could be….acceptable.

So, they sat and discussed the song in a dark corner. More ironically, the make out corner. Named by the owner himself. It had love cushions and a table, for others things. Because, they didn't have enough space, Sakura just plopped her but on Neji's lap. He thanked any god out there for his early Christmas present. It was pure heaven until you just can't ignore the glares at your back. He placed a hand on her hip and she in return, put he arm around his neck.

……He could really, I mean REALLY, get used to that position.

"So, this is the song were gonna sing together okay?" Nod. "Coolo!" She leaned in and whispered into his ear. He felt the hot breath on his ear lobe and the view was not bad as well. Suddenly, a view blocked his way of seeing the others. "What the.." "Hey babe, why don't you come and dance with me? I'm way more fun than this long hair freak" said the teen. His hair was short and spiked. A tight shirt with a cross in the middle and blue baggy jeans were his combination. He just seemed to ooze with confidents.

Shhhyeah, like he could get passed Neji to Sakura.

In his dreams. Which he will be visiting in about oh lets count down boys and girls!

10!

9!

8!

7!

OH SCREW IT!

1!

"Dude, that is not cool, so I suggest you go shoo! Shoo! You stupid rodent" Sakura yelled. You couldn't even hear her in this noise so, she had to yell. His eyes widened. _I like this chick! Some spice! Not like the others!_ He thought with a grin. "Oh come on babe! Let's go to the dance floor!" The grin just grew and grew. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Screw off ya bastard. I'm having a great time till you came along!" she stated calmly and loudly. The guys at the table heard. His eyes narrowed. Now, it was on.

He pulled her off of Neji and held her around the waist tightly. She winced. _Just great, tomorrow when we go to the beach, I'm going to have a bloody bruise. Stupid asshole._ She thought madly. "OKAY! Listen up and listen good! If you don't get your hands off me I'll-" Rip it off myself. Ya get it?" growled Neji. He slammed him into one of the lone poles that were holding up the building top. His eyes almost activated it. The secret.

A steady hand touched his check. "Neji, don't worry, thank you for standing up for me. I'll say this to him so that he can understand" he growled and stepped back. He looked at her. "So, you want to come with me then?" "HAH! In your dreams buster! I just wanted to tell you this in your own language" she stated calmly.

"Okay! Now watch closely! 'Cuz after this! Your going to be seeing the ground a lot!" With that a smile creped over her face. "Ready? Don't care! Okay this is Surfer!(Close fist but with only the pinky finger and thumb out) this is Rocker! My kind of sign! (all fingers down except pinky finger and index finger) this is peace! A.K.A. Naruto's sign(if ya don't know the peace sign…that's sad) and this! IS UP YOUR ASS! (sticks the middle finger up) Now BEAT IT!" she then gave him a round house kick right dead smack into.

Well, in Health Class they should have taught you already.

He fell over to the ground with a groan. "See? Didn't I tell you that you would be seeing the ground a lot now?" she said as she stood above him. She pushed him into a bunch of his friends arms and dragged Neji back to the couch. She pushed him down and then she crawled onto his lap. Her hair seemed to be like a curtain.

Closing the world to that of only two lovers. Her breath against his neck sent shivers of delight up his spine. Her hand on his shoulder messaged and ran down his neck and his chest. "You know what?" she asked breathy. He tried to swallow, only to find, that his saliva left his mouth the moment she leaned over. "W-What?" Great. He was stuttering, just like Hinata-sama. "I think that when guys growl, its just so…hot" she whispered. She then kissed the shell of his ear. He would have jumped off the seat but since she was on him, all he COULD do was bit back a moan.

She leaned back and walked away to get a drink from the bar. So, he sat there. He blinked a couple of times.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

He replayed it in his mind again.

……..No one will know. EVER. He took a shaking hand to his head and ran his hand through his hair. That small movement made his brain blow up into millions of bits.

**AT THE BAR**

The bartender looked down at the lady. "Evenin' miss, what would you like to knock off your pretty thong?" he grinned. Sakura looked back to him. She grinned and waved. Neji looked away, though; she didn't miss the calm blush rising to his cheeks. She giggled. "Can you make this? It's my specialty, it's a really good mix!" she said as she handed a piece of paper to the bartender. He opened the paper and looked. "Sure! Why not? And if it's good enough, I shall call it Sakura Swirls for future preference!"

So, he set himself to work. Glancing up once in a while at the. Sakura ate some of the peanuts at the counter and waited patiently. After popping at least 5 in her mouth the bar tender announced that her drink was done. He had taken the sip before. And damnit, he as sure as hell liked it. So he rang the bell. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"HOT LADIES AND UGLY MEN! I WELCOME YOU, YOUR NEWEST DRINK THE SAKURA SWIRLS! COME AND GET IT! THE FRIST SAMPLES ARE FREE!"

Suddenly hordes of people came flooding toward the bar. After a while the drink was so popular that almost everyone had one. Sakura looked at the all wide eyes. _Oh my god, these people are insane_ she stated calmly. Suddenly, she could feel a strange aura coming down the street.

Her eyes widen in fear. _No…NO! They weren't supposed to find me this fast! Those fake traces! They kept them at bay now, what made them come here!_ She thought desperately.

**OUTSIDE**

Two men walked down the street. Hidden in darkness the security guards shivered at their dark aura. "I'm sorry sir, the club has too many people, please come back later or tomorrow" he said. He started to sweat at the red eyes staring at him. Suddenly, he fainted. The other guards stepped away and decided they should tell the head of the club.

The other man walked to them and whispered "If you tell anyone what happen, who knows" he whispered. He handed both of them a small pouch of money. They nodded and let them in silently.

As they entered, Sakura looked at them, Her hair whipped around her and her mouth a slack.

One manic smile and another smirk greeted her.

_Oh no…Please…Not today…Not today!_ She thought sadly.

_**Nowhere to run,**_

_**Nowhere to hide**_

_**I can always find you**_

_**No matter the time….**_

_**My lil angel**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**Come back to hell**_

_**And maybe you will see….**_

TBC

OH MY GOD!

I finally made it! I am soo sorry! I hope you didn't wait too long (pshh yeah right) I really am sorry! I have so much to do and I'm still trying to find a website for Show time for Sakura! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU CAN HIT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WOULD LIKE!

November is my birthday month! I'm soo happy! On the 14th is my birthday! I can't wait! I'm finally going to be 14! HELL YEAH!

So please review and I'll see you later!

Love Yokaigurl


	3. Reveal Through the Veil of Lies

Hello again! This is for people out there who know its my b-day on Monday! And they wished me it! So because of them out there, I just got my inspiration!

Oh yeah! So you know, if I cant always get to the computer its because I dislocated my pinky toe on my left foot! YAY! Aren't I just oh so skilled? Yes, I know you think it!

Anyways! Can you answer this question?

When I hurt my collar bone did I:

Break it?

Fracture it?

Sprain it?

Cripple it?

If you can figure this out, in the next chapter, you can get to see Sakura and this person fluff! Just please, no YAOI or YURI!

THAT IS PURE VILE! AHHH MY EYES IT BURNS!

ON WARD!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the last drink in the last chapter. Yum. Sadly I'm just going to be 14 on Monday. Pity. I can't get a hangover.

Chapter 3: Reveal Through the Veil of Lies

"Okay Neji! Are ya ready!" shouted the excited female. A grunt was heard. "Sure why not! GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" she squeaked. He looked down at the female hugging his arm. His lower part of the arm almost squishing in between her two mounds on her chest.

Well, isn't almost all the boys here perverted?

No, it's not my fault Tenten.

….Shut up.

"We now have a pink girl whom the bar tender named the drink after and her err…boyfriend? (Insert a series of humogo boo's) OKAY! Her friend! Welcome on the stage NEJI AND SAKURA!" shouted the announcer.

The whole club yelled for the couple walking on stage. Sakura walked to the far end and held the mike while Neji waited on the other side. The band got ready and knew what song they were going to play. So far, the people in club liked Nartuo and Hinata's " My boo" it was a sweet song. Though Neji would have liken it, if they only sang it at home. Sakura just told him to "lighten up".

The music started to sway around them and the audience instantly knew what they were singing. This was going to be a great performance. Neji started, he voice strong and proud. Almost like he KNEW he was going to be up here. So, he prepared. The acoustic guitar strung its cords proudly in the air. Soon after that, Sakura joined in, first softly, then she became louder and her voice seemed to have carried itself on a feathered wing.

He slowly took one step toward her, almost carefully. It was almost he was asking her to com and greet thee. She extended one hand and he took it. They almost look like they were undressing each other with their eyes. Neji's part came and they kept singing. Sakura sang her heart out to the people.

_At the back_

"She really did improve didn't she?" "Feh, this is Sakura. She was amazing before. Now, she is like a fire storm. Destroying everything in it's path." "Yeah, and I'm going to do that to the son of a bitch if he keeps looking at her like that" he growled out. "Don't, worry, and let me have some of that too will you?" he narrowed his eyes as they finished the song. Neji and Sakura bowed to everyone. After singing 'Broken by Seether f. Amy Lee' you could hear howls from the guys and cat calls from the girls.

Itachi and Kakashi.

The most powerful duo in Japan and probably the world. Almost all the companies were ruled by them. They could knock you down before you even hit the floor. They barely liked anyone at all. Except one girl

That girl was lucky. Well almost everyone thought so.

Her name:

Haruno, Sakura.

_**Bring me to live**_

_**Bring me to sleep**_

_**I sleep in the lie**_

_**I keep the jar of blood**_

_**I hide under your bed**_

_**I wait till you sleep**_

_**Then**_

_**I….**_

_**POUNCE.**_

TBC

Wow, that is the shortest chapter ever! Well, I just wanted to introduce them! And here are the kind reviews from before! And today is my birthday! As I have promised! Tomorrow I promise for the inu-yasha fic!

Peace

Yokaigurl

To AznIllusion: Thank ya very much!

To Chaos: OMG! Thanks bis sis! lol. 3.Do you really like the last part?

To Neon-kun: Sorry it was kinda confusing! But, I hope this lets you understand!

To Mksanime: Thank ya very much! Your too kind! And here is your update!

To Sasukerocks: THANKS a lot! And here's your spoon full!

To Xtreme Nuisance: Yes a cliffy! Moohahahah! Well, this isn't a lot of Neji. More too come!

To iluvanime493: yepp that's our Sakura-chan! Always hyper (because of my sugar high) and she's just a friendly person! And kickazz too!

To luvKaWaIi: Ohh! Here is your answer dude! Have fun!

To Hao's Anjul: Thanks you! Oh, I've recently (well I think anyways) read your stories! Are you going to update?

To crimsonangel676: DAMN YOU FOR BEING OLDER! XD. Well thanks you for the b-day shout! GO US HYPER SCORPIO! W00T!

To Maya Amano: Awwww, such kind words! TOO MUCH!

To Sakrua X Gaara: I love Gaara! HE ROCKS! Awwww, thank you very much!

To Senx2: Oh course I went to your homeland! DUH. A summer without Japan. IT KILLS ME! Your mean. Why does almost EVERYONE have to be OLDER?

Thank you all very much! I'll see you soon! Oh and B.T.W. Show time for Sakura, I repeat Show time for Sakura, will be on my Xanga. Just look under Yokaigurl!

BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Not here, not now

Well, its that time again! I am FINALLY HERE!

Sorry, with this highschool crap, its annoying…(sniff)

Well, here it is! Won't waste any more of your time!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…so back off you flea bitten lawyers! SHOO! SHOO!

Chapter 4: Not here, not now

"Do you have ANY idea that you just showed off your underwear to the audience!" screeched an annoyed blonde. "Ah, hahahaha…WELL! That's a very funny story! Ya see-  
"Don't want to her it missy!" and she crossed her arms over her chest.

The pink haired girl pouted and silently drank her drink. _Stupid pig._

_Annoying little fore-head girl._

Pleasant thoughts all around! Penny for your thoughts?

From the corner, Itachi and Kakashi had the new special drink and watched with amused eyes at what had happened a little while before.

_About 5 – 10 mins after performance_

"_Give them a around of applause people!" announced the person. Screams and shouts ran through out the entire room. They decided to take a bow together with their hands entwined together._

_Some girls sighed, some men growled, some girls hit their boyfriends over the back of the head for not being that cuddly around them, some men watched with envied eyes, some girls casted jealous glares, some faint all together!_

_As a last and final farewell, Sakura turned her back to the audience and bended over. She then mooned them._

_But, things didn't EXACTLY go as planned though. Some man from the audience (who was thoroughly beated into unconsciousness afterwards) grabbed for her pant leg and almost pulled her down into the crowd. Thank god Neji was there or else she would be sitting on the ugly mans tight erection._

_Sadly enough, she didn't have really tight pants on. It pulled her pants down and then showed off her underwear to the audience. Actually, today she thought she would try the thong she got as a present one year from some of her co-workers. Apparently, the crowed (majority of men) really, REALLY loved the person who pulled down her pants which then made them have her flash everyone. Cups where dropped, drool was poured to the floor, things exploded and people fainted with long streams of nosebleeds coming from their noses._

_The thong was actually really creative. It had some beads that created a blood red Sakura flower and then a heart around it with some sparkles._

_That, was the day that every man was going to pray to the god for thanks._

_End of the last eventful mins_

Itachi and Kakashi really liked the thong. A little to much though. The thing was, they were going to massacre the whole crowd if they didn't leave their cherry alone for a couple of minutes. The squawking blonde was no better at all. This was getting overly irritating.

They sipped their drink and then proceeded to go and finally 'talk' to their cherry blossom.

_At the table_

"Sakura, really, I mean like, dude, DAMN, since when did you have that! I never saw it!" exclaimed Naruto. _You never wore it with me_ he thought sadly, pouting like a little child that didn't receive his toy. "Well, that was a present one year from my jobs. Remember? I brought a Victoria Secret bag home that one day and I didn't even show you to tell you what I got. So, this also lead to our rule #1: Don't go into my closest without my assistance or else you are a dead man" she said with a smile.

That freaked out everyone with that smile. The 'I'm so innocent so please don't hurt me or else I will break your bloody bones' smile. Only Sakura could pull if off without any child actually wetting their pants.

As they talked about the incident and Sakura going beet red at the part of the 'show', they failed to realize that a pair of gorgeous men were walking straight to their table slowly. The two pushed through their way through the crowd without hesitation. Their aura giving off a possessive glow, Naruto looked up and nudged Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Look! You have now officially got the attention of two men walking over here!" He snickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up at the figures.

He stood frozen. No remark was made. His eyes widened, his mouth was moving but no words would escape it. He took in a shaking breath as he was about to let out his name

Someone beat him to it though.

"I-i-i-Itachi?. . . K-k-Kakashi?"

_As she danced around the room, her head started to drift off into a touchy thought. The partner she was dancing with was droning on and on about him, putting forceful moves on to her. Her eyes showed disgust as his hand roamed down to her thigh and back up again. "I know you like that don't you princess?" he smirked. Her eyes hardened as her grip on his shoulders and hand tighten. "Oh? What makes you think that sir?" her innocent voice no longer held any innocence._

_His smirk grew even larger. "The way you have been looking at me tonight has been intense and I can feel it vibrating off of you. You want this don't you blossom?" A sharp growl came from the right as a grey haired man came toward him. He turned to look at him with a fierce glare in his eyes. "You need something?" "Why yes, please, both of you come this way" his voice barely contained his rage that was going on a rampage inside of his body._

_His smirk dulled at his voice, though his mind was working into over time at what was about to happen. From across the room, a pair of black and red eyes looked on anxiously. **Finish him Kakashi, he moved into our territory **he remembered saying to the grey haired man. **With pleasure Itachi** Kakashi had replied through gritted teeth._

_As the couple and Kakashi stepped out into the hall way, Sakura was quickly pulled from behind into the next corridor. "Sorry love, you don't need to see this" muttered Itachi. "HEY! I want to beat him up! He's the one that groped ME!" she protested. "That is exactly why were teaching him the correct way" replied Kakashi. Her eyes narrowed together knowing what was going to happen next after what Kakashi had said. "Well, FINE! Just don't kill him? Please?" she asked quietly. "Why would we do that? After he groped you and NO one, absolutely NO ONE, gropes what is ours" "Please Kakashi? Please Itachi?" she pleaded silently._

_The men looked at each other and gave off a weary sigh. "…Fine, just beat him up real good Kakashi" his smirk coming back to him. A grin was given in response. With that, he dragged the man down to the next corridor. Her eyes widened as she say the man trying to claw his way out of Kakashi's grip._

"_You guys play so-"Rough? Well, we are men of possession. Especially with one so damn intoxicating" he whimpered as he landed her a bruising kiss. Her eyes close instantly as her hands made their own path up to Itachi's neck. Her hands played with his ponytail, untying the knot. Itachi was in his own dream pressing her stomach to his tight mid-section and playing with her hair as well. He never saw anything more sexy than her hair. Well, other than her not being in any kind of clothing at all. That was mind blowing. _

_Their moans and groans could be heard off the walls. Their tongues battled it out in their mouths, their bodies moved into one another making it look like they were meant to be fitted together. Frantic hands moved all over their bodies as pants grew heavier and heavier._

"_Itachi" came the breathy moan from the partner. Her moan cause a stir in his mind as he pressed her closer to his chest. His growl and purring where vibrating into her throat which spread to all over her body. A mewl of delight came from her as he whispered in her ear. _

"_You are ours. You will never be any one else…Say it Sakura" he purred as he nipped her neck. "Yes…All…Yours…Only…You…" she said in between pants. _

_A shadowed appeared beside her and that mouth started to suck on her ear. Her shaky intake of breath ended with a groan from the two assaults. The two looked up from each other and grinned._

"_Mine…"_

"Ah..Sakura-chan! Never thought you would bother to remember our names!" exclaimed Itachi. "We were so very disappointed that you didn't bother to come over and say 'hi' to us. So…very disappointed…" breathed Kakashi.

The others stared in awe as the two men circled her. Her back was in a tight upright position. The way the men were looking at her, they suspected her to be their lover. As their hands trailed over her shoulders and down almost touch her breast, they eyes glazed over at looking at her.

"Why didn't you wear the marvelous thong when you were with us?" "Exactly what I was going to ask Kakashi. So, answer Sakura. Why?" he asked as he started to message her shoulders. Sakura bit her lip from the un-suspecting groan coming from her. "…I wasn't with you at the time. I got it from a friend and I was with…Naruto at the time. He never saw it either" Both the men froze at the name. "Naruto?...Naruto! NARUTO!" seethed Kakashi. "You went with the blonde bastard and left us! The men that can make you scream our name to the high heaven! The men that can give you anything you want in a snap! You went and got yourself a low class Boyfriend!" glared Itachi.

Both the men started to advance towards Naruto. Their auras held death and destruction. Their eyes held Hell and the red and black swirls. This was going to be messy.

"What the hell do you want with her?" asked a calm and collected voice. Before they knew it, Sakura was pulled onto the lap of Gaara. "Get your damn hands off of her filth!" growled Kakashi. "You and no one else are worth of her. Only us. We worked to damn hard in this world not to have her!" Itachi sneered. Gaara looked passive at their attempts to get her to them. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she squeaked in surprise. Her face became a dark colour of red. The men started to steam. This is OUTRAGIOUS! She had already charmed these men.

They could see it in their eyes. The love sick fools had NO idea of who they were facing for her!

They were facing Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi! Pfft. They must be stupid, for they did not know that for 2 long and sensual years, Kakashi, Itachi and Sakura have been together. They did not know of the secrets, the sex, the love, the passion nor the length of their property. Their money was an endless waterfall. They could waste it all and still have enough to buy her the world. No one here had enough money to compare to THAT.

They were beyond obsessed, lust and love. They were into something deeper, darker and heavier. They could not have her belong to anything else. She was the world which the sun revolved around. The words that the pathetic red head kept saying, knew nothing of her.

They all knew nothing. Not a single drop of her essence. The only person that new half a drop of her was that bastard…Naruto. From the look of his eyes, they could tell that if they took one more step toward her, they would get a scratch from the little fox.

Foxes always dies in the fire and the dark. So do tanukis. They will all die under their eyes and power.

Sakura could feel the raw and intense need flying off the pair. Their eyes never wavering from hers. She could feel their powers reaching out to her to draw her close to the fire. The ever tempting fire that claimed her heart once. But, all little girls were first taught, that.

Playing with fire, will always burn you.

She had realized that too late. She had now been scarred for her life, ever running from the fire and darkness that kept her up at night. She knew she would have to finally face them, but this, this was just too soon. She loved her freedom for the 5 long years away from them. The time with Naruto, her once beloved Naruto, was just a simple dream of love. Somehow, deep down, she knew this was never going to go far. She just couldn't bear to tell him.

So she ran. Like the sickly coward she was. She ran from all of her problems and grief, into a cave inside herself. The sweet sanctuary she had created out of the world. For her years and days she was without a body, she felt lone and cold. She drifted from part to another trying to avoid anything that has the slightest connection to Itachi and Kakashi, fearing, she would be caught.

Taking in a shaky breath, Sakura regained her peace of mind. She had to make a snappy comeback, so that they knew that SHE KNEW she was playing with black fire. The worst kind.

"Oh? I'm just a piece of property I guess. Well, screw you." She stated. All the attention went back to Sakura who was currently sitting on Gaara's lap. She grabbed both of his hands and slowly untwined them from her waist. She got up and looked Itachi right in the face. Though he was a head taller than her, that thought didn't faze her at all.

His smirk grew. Ah, the fire came back again. "But of course my dear. You were both of ours, always and forever" he replied smoothly. "Oh, sorry, my bad, I forgot you're an idiot" she replied back. The smooth retort weakened his smirk. His eyes seem to harden as did Kakashi's. "Well, you better talk slowly to me then. Since Kakashi and I can't understand anything coming out of a young girls mouth" "Which we used for many…yummy purposes" grinned Kakashi. Her eyebrows rose up.

_Since WHEN was Kakashi this openly perverted? Though it has been a while. He hasn't been like that ever! _She thought confusedly. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He's planning something. Her eyes narrowed at this conclusion. "Gee, does that attitude come with a face like that? Or is this an extra bonus Kakashi? Seeing as you have a boner to prove that sometimes" she replied back. To the others, she looked un-fazed at the battle roaring on. Her retort was as smooth as any expensive liquor. Her mouth seem to just flow out these words that can be playful or harsh. In this case, she chose harsh.

Kakashi grinned. Oh how he loved to play this game with his blossom. This was a battle of wits, almost like a game of Shogi or Go. Move your pieces without thinking about the enemy or thinking at least two steps ahead. Heh, Gemu oba (1).

"Kakashi, we have some business tomorrow" This knocked him out of his day dream. He gave Itachi a look. "sighI'll see if I can put that into our schedule" he replied. As much as he wanted to play this game, a important business was to go down with another company. A big as they were, they're going to move up the ladder to the high heavens. That company was previously called SnAke Corp. But now, its called…

…Sound Corp.

The head boss, one of the worlds ruthless traders and company killer was going to have a department join with Itachi and Kakashi. He is the reknown and the damned. Orochimaru.

Back to the mind converstation. Kakashi was asking Itachi :

_Can't we go and play, spot the Sakura flower and deflower her again? He whined._

_Not yet, let her get friendly with this pathetic excuse of a 'competition' and then we can knock them down and kill them. Grinned Itachi. Those two maybe powerful in business, but, they are known to be top assassins before they became rich and worked. The wolf pair. _

"Well, Sakura thanks for leaving us a nice trail to come and pick you up" "Of course! No problem, that's why I did it! Didn't you get the joke?" "Heh, of course we did Sakura. That's the whole point Itachi meant! I personally LOVED your game. But now, its OVER Sakura" growled Kakashi. His arm reached up to grab hold of her wrist but someone stepped infront of her. "This night club belongs to me. I don't care who you are…Kakashi, but in MY club, you don't harm her. Got it?" asked Jiraiya.

Kakashi changed into a cold uncaring look. "Pfft, you have no right on me, Jiraiya. You are nothing compared to me or Itachi." He stated calmly. A smile appeared on his face. "I know, but, thing is, I will not hesitate to call HER and tell her of this…most unfortunate mishap…ne?" His smile only grew in proportion as Kakashi grabbed his hand away from his hold.

"Lets go Itachi, I bore of this dump." He said as he rolled his eyes. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the insult of his club. "what ever" replied Itachi who was still watching as Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Little brother." He said. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he was slammed to the wall near the bar. "Don't think, that even though you're my brother, that I will do nothing to stop you from trying to take away what is rightfully mine. I make this clear only once and I give you a threat only once. You will die. If you ever, EVER, think of her, touch her, kiss her, smell her or do anything related to her, you will never see the light of day, or her AGAIN." With another powerful shove to the wall, to get the message across, he stepped aside as Sakura rushed over to check on his chest.

Sasuke looked up from his bangs and glared with his aura going off in dark purple and black flames. Sakura looked up at him as she pushed a hand to Sasukes chest to tell him to stop and stay down. "I don't know why I was with you to for so long. I want you to go away and forget me. I don't want to have anyone die or hurt because of me" she whispered. Itachi's eyes seem to calm down. _Her innocence is to intoxicating. The way she cares for the bastard and everyone around is almost sickeningly sweet and so …her._ He surpassed a moan as he looked down at her. This imaged gave him nights of when she was with both of them, them pleasing her and her pleasing their undying need for her.

Every night and day was used to look for her. Their mind was a one way track. Nothing was to be overlooked. All they wanted was her. Could they not be denied their heaven?

She pulled Sasuke up and brought him over to the chair. Her eyes never leaving those of Itachi. As she placed him down, a pair of arms pulled her from behind. _Must they grab my waist and always from BEHIND!_ She thought angrily. Itachi's lips smashed against hers and reminded her of all the pent up lust for her. She could feel it in her bones, thank god that pair of arms were holding her. With this kiss, her knees seem to buckle underneath the sheer pleasure of his tongue. When he let go both of them were panting.

He walked to the door and gave a faint smirk and left.

It was Kakashi's turn now. He also smashed his lips to hers. This kiss showed possession and obsession in missing her so much. His lust seem to equal that of Itachi. It could be even more. Both their kisses where always tattooed into her mind. She could never forget it no matter who she was kissing.

He let go. Her breath seem to be short after kissing the both of them. She leaned into his chest. When she realized this she pushed off and grabbed hold of the nearest thing. Shikamaru. His arms grabbed her and held fast. She exhaled and the kiss. Kakashi's smirk grew and he gave a faint 'goodbye' and left.

Silence over whelmed the group. Sakura seem to go into shock. Jiraiya barked at the bartender for a glass of cold water. Just as the glass was finished, Jiraiya shoved it into her hands to drink. The cool drink rushed down her throat fast.

As sigh of relief swept through them all. Then an overwhelming curiosity of 'what – the – hell – is – going – today!'.

She gave them a look and explained. "Tomorrow, meet her at this place, I want to go swimming. I missed the ocean. Then, when we eat lunch, in a private room, I promise to tell you. Now though, I think I'm just going to sleep" she stated weakly at the end. Her glass dropped from her hand in to the waiting hands of Jiraiya.

"Oi, this is troublesome" Guess who. A couple of bonks to the head was rewarded and Neji took her out of the way of the incoming blonde bomb – shell.

"I'm taking her home and no one is stopping me. You will all see her tomorrow, just that, I get to see her first" he smirked.

Wit that he got up, put is jacket on and carried Sakura bridal style to his apartment.

As he departed, everyone decided that was enough energy for today and gave their goodbyes to Jiraiya and headed their separated ways.

_Neji's Apartment_

The top floor of his apartment was the suite. The best for him anyways. This one was closer than his other ones.

He placed Sakura on his bed after he changed her. Well, the maid that for him, much to his disappointment. The maid gave him a slap up the head and a growl telling him a firm no. No wonder he liked this maid.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Unconsciously, he spooned Sakura and her head snuggled into his neck. Unknowingly letting a purr escaped him.

He could really get used to this.

_**Deny not our heaven, she is ours**_

_**Deny not our souls**_

_**For she carries them**_

_**The wind takes her,**_

_**Through our valley of death**_

_**We no longer see her**_

_**We now are PART of HER.**_

…TBC

HOLY CRAP! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS ! JEEZE. Oh, its 11:53 Pm and I FINISHED MY MATH EXAM! W00! Everyone! WOOT WITH ME! YOU ALL KNOW HOW I FEEL! If you don't, then pffft. Lol

Oh, just wanted to ask, did you guys read my portfile? If you did, the last part, I'm not going to let them have the pleasure of it! YES! (nice guys pose) I'm sorry I sounded so depressed, I was. I cried when I read what she wrote. Amazing eh?

To my lovely reviewers!

To Itachi's Poison: YES! YOSH! HERE IT IS! Just, knowing WHEN I'm going to update…Ehehehehe…Don't give me that look.

To AnimeSenko: Lol, your so cute…ACK! I SAID THAT! OH SWEET JESUS I DID! YOU ARE LUCKY. And, yes, I did, not asap, but….kinda?.?

To MEH: Lol, here it is! And I like your MEH.

To Inu Kaiba: My loyal sister! (though we aren't related, we talk on MSN) Talk to you later ne?

To Mksanime: I will update on a different webpage though, since doesn't allow to have song fics. So, I'm going to put a authors note on and tell you guys where. Or, I'll just e-mail it to those who really love it.

To Neon Kun: Was it really confusing? Sorry, maybe this chapter made it clear? If not, then e-mail me.

To Maya Amano: Hey, WAIT FOR ME! I WANNA GET OVERLY EXCITED TOO! DAMNIT! HOLD ON! And yeah, sorry for the long wait.

To Hao'sAnjul?.? I'm so confuzzled. I thought..I wah….WAH. But, thanks for the review!

To G.G: I try! But, you know me!

To iluvanime493: well, shes different in my version. But thanks!

To Blackbelt: WOOT! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! LIKE ZOMG! YOU ROCK MORE THAN ME! Well, I don't rock, but meh. OMG YOU SHOULD TALK WITH ME ON MSN! . did you get my e-card? My msn is my e-mail so, there ya go!Oh, well there's more in the next chapter (grins) as for you! YOU UPDATE DAMNIT! .

To XxaoshixX: Thanks! I like your name!

THANKS MINNA FOR BEING THERE! LOVE YOU ALL ! 3!

From,

Yokaigurl

REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!

oh, P.S. (1) can u figure it out? its easy.


	5. Beaches, Boobs, Bikini's OH MY!

Back to the next chapter! Okay, in chapter 10 I'm gonna have this lil mini story that will be about, oh, another chapter? Hopefully, this story goes on until chapter 20, in which I will have the conclusion. Unless, people want the next part then, I'll GIVE IT TO THEM!

GOOD! And thanks to everyone once again! You guys are amazing and I love you all sends out kisses

Disclaimer: I only own, the maid…in the bathroom…WITH THE CANDLE! Oh, the beach and some other things in here too.

Chapter 5: Beaches, Boobs, Bikini's OH MY!

_Groan…mhhmmm the heat feels so nice. What's this smell? Nice touch. Hmmm, nice comfy chest. …CHEST!_

Her eyes snapped open to only be greeted with a nicely developed chest. Several blinks later, she felt adventurous enough to look up. Sleeping contently was Hyuuga Neji. His expression seemed to be bliss as he snuggled closer into her head. Suddenly, a hand groped her ass.

Her eyes widen in shock and then were set into a deadly glare. She moved herself up so that she could snuggle his neck. She had an idea. A mean one yes, but, none the less, an AFFECTIVE one.

Feeling the form move up, Neji's concisions slipped into his dream. His dream was very pleasant. He hoped to god that she didn't hear him moan throughout the night. He had gotten up several times….to relive himself.

It was almost embarrassing that the maid, a younger one, came in and asked him what was wrong, and what all the moaning was. He barked cruelly at her telling her to go away. She almost seemed to appear in tears. He was going to have to apologize to her.

His eyes slowly opened to the light creeping behind the curtains. He could already hear the traffic outside his window and the bustling of people. He looked down into a bundle of pink hair and smiled. He nuzzled closer and flexed his hand. Wait…

His hand?

What was it touching?

…..Oh….god.

He was dead.

He felt it coming.

Oh god. Why was he calling his name again? But any ways.

I hate you Uncle! I hope you die in hell alone and with that ugly bitch you complained about and you kept droning on and on about. Hah! Have a great life sentence with her and her bitchy high voice sucker!

Hinata-sama you were too quiet and you need to talk more.

NARUTO! I WILL COME AND HAUNT YOU IN THE NEXT LIFE IF YOU DO ANYTHING WRONG TO HER!

SASUKE! HAH! I GOT LAYED FIRST! AND WITH HER! BOO YAH.

INO! STOP LOOKING LIKE THAT! NOBODY LIKES YOU!

SHIKAMARU! FOR GOD SAKES! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET A GIRL! IT'S ALMOST LIKE YOUR GAY!

AND! TO EVERYONE ELSE…….screw you. Not you Tenten, your cool.

He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Hurry up. I need to catch the train to heaven….or hell. Which ever.

He opened his eyes ever so slowly. He looked down and Sakura seemed to be blushing and breathing a bit faster.

"Neji…" came her reply. Her breathy voice on his neck sent a shiver up his spine. He stifled back a groan as she wiggled closer. She moved the falling hair from his ear and whispered "Neji…" His reply was a strangled one, barely containing his want. "Yes...Sakura?" She leaved so far over; her breast was almost in his face. He gulped and hope to god she didn't feel how aroused he was.

"If you…ever do that again….you will never feel this again" with that she squeezed his erection and was out of the bed in a flash.

With the squeeze he thought he was going to explode right there and then. All he remembers was her sparkling emerald eyes and mischievous smile. She ran into the bathroom and took a shower. He lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He took in gulps of air at what took place. He groaned and rolled of the bed. Accidentally of course.

His head shot up to see it anyone saw it. Heh, he had pride left. "Neji? Did you just fall of the bed?" asked a snickering Sakura. Neji blushed at the embarrassment. "Keh, woman" he replied and walked to his huge dresser to pick out an outfit for today.

_20 minutes later…_

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. She smelled of Neji and she liked it.

A lot.

She walked into the kitchen to see Neji reading the newspaper and the maid placing a plate of bacon and eggs with two toasts. In the middle there were many types of jams that she could choose from. An empty glass and an empty coffee mug were left so she could choose which one she wanted.

As she pulled out her chair, Neji was already there to push it back in. A small 'thank you' and a nod in return she dug into her meal. She complimented the maid on having the best breakfast she ever had in a long time. The maid blushed and asked if she wanted to have anything to drink. She asked for a coffee with a little bit of milk and some grapefruit juice.

The maid went off to do her duties while Sakura watched Neji. His eyes were no longer calm but were moving over the paper up and down rapidly. He had the business section and grumbling to himself about 'damn Uchiha' and so on.

She hopped out of her chair and sneaked around the other side of Neji. He saw a glimpse of pink hair in his outer line of vision. He turned to only meet nose to nose. Their mouths were so far yet so close and they could feel each others hot breath on their mouths. Her pink hair was like a curtain shielding the two from the sun.

He slowly brought his hand up to her hair as she slowly brought hers to his face. Their faces were inches away from each other when they heard a "NEJI-KUN!" They instantly broke apart and looked everywhere but each other. A blush was slowly creeping its way to his face. The longer he thought of it, the darker the blush got.

Sakura…she was just a tomato. Her face was darker than her hair. She looked at the old woman, whom was glaring at Neji. He glared back with full force.

She didn't back down but just laughed at him. "HAH! You always do that when I do this! Neji! HOW COULD YOU! THIS YOUNG GIRL! OH MY GOD" she yelled in frustration. She pulled Sakura out of the kitchen and into the hall. "Now dear! Are you alright?" she asked with concern. She was a nice lady with grey hair. Her eyes were a dark brown. She was very nice looking for someone growing old. _She must have been beautiful when she was younger_ thought Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head. "Uhh" "Do you need some clothes?" she asked kindly. Sakura nodded her head. "Well! We can't have you walking around in his clothes! You might get infected" she joked. Sakura giggled. "I HEARD THAT OLD LADY!" came the reply from the kitchen. The old lady looked at her and winked. She shouted back lazily "If you only washed more you pig!"

They both chuckled at the silence. He must have gotten fed up with the two of them. He rolled his eyes at the chucking and held a small smirk while he finished the paper. "Uh…miss?" Sakura started. She never got to know the ladies name! "Oh! I forgot! I'm Yakuso Kuri at your service!" she stated as she curtsied. Sakura looking flushed sprouted out "Oh! The pleasure is mine! I'm Haruno Sakura! You can call me Sakura-chan! I don't like being called any thing else" she bowed.

Kuri laughed at her antics. What a sweet girl. _Maybe she's the one for Neji-kun?_ She thought softly. "Well! Let's go on a shopping spree! I don't think Neji will mind! RIGHT NEJI!" shouted angrily. A sigh erupted from the kitchen. The rattling of paper and the scratch of the chair on the wood floor was all Kuri needed before she bounded off to find something nice for Sakura to wear.

Sakura just stood there with a dazed look on her face. Neji walked over and waved his hand up and down in - front of the young girls face. "Oi…you alright?" grunted Neji. She blinked and looked up. "Uhh, is she ALWAYS like that Neji?" asked a still slightly dazed Sakura. Neji just grinned in response. "She was like that since I was a young kid. I like her though. She always stood up to me and so on. Plus…" he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "…I don't think I'll let her off easy because she reminds me of you" She blushed to the tip of her ears. _God DAMNIT! STOP IT NEJI!...ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD YOU TEME!_ She thought loudly.

She glared at him and walked off in the same direction as Kuri. She was still red but hell! She had her PRIDE! … Until she fell on her face, while walking on the carpet, with NOTHING in her path. Neji just shook his head and snickered. "I hate you" came the reply from the carpet. "Me? I did nothing" replied Neji in the most innocent voice he could come up with. Trust me, it wasn't as GOOD as Naruto's. "You are the devil in disguise…in that damn sexy body" she said, careful to mutter the very last part. Neji almost heard something. About his body? WHAT THE HELL! The wheels were turning inside of his head as he tried to figure out what she had said before.

Before he could think about it harder Kuri came bursting in. _I LOVE YOU!_ Shouted Sakura in her mind. Before she could speak, she was whipped up from her spot and dragged into the spare bedroom. Kuri gave Neji a glare and yelled "SHE WAS ON THE FLOOR! YOU DID NOTHING! BAKA!" and slammed the door. Neji glared at the place she was and walked to sit on the couch. Plopping down and grabbing the T.V. controller at the same time, he decided to switch through some channels.

Nope, nothing, boring, yawn – age, ewww, disgusting, ew-boobs…nah, Sakura's are better. Next, moving along, heh, stupid, idiotic, nothing on, old, news stations boring, stupid nonsense, stupid Naruto nonsense.

This went on for another 15 minutes. _Ughh, how much LONGER! I know this takes long. Since I had to wait for Hinata-sama to change, and Ino and Tenten. But, LEE takes the longest. Stupid-one piece-green-suit-that-makes-me-want-to-dig-out-my-eyes-from-just-looking-at-it. _He was going to extend on the suit when he heard the door FINALLY open.

Kuri came and made a sign for the girl to wait. "May I have your attention please!" she announced. Neji rolled his eyes and looked at her. He gave her a 'get ON with it already' look. She snarled at him and then went back to proud mode. "I present! The pink haired cutey….SAKURA-CHAN!" and she stepped aside to let Neji get a good look at her.

His mouth literally dropped open. His eyes were the size of the moon and his pants seemed to shrink on him faster than this morning.

Now, ladies and gentlemen! I give you INNER-NEJI!...APPLADE DAMNIT!

**Inner-Neji: Holy…shit. TAKE HER NOW!**

_Uh…can we?_

**Inner-Neji: YOUR ASKING ME FOR (BEEP)ING PERMISSION! OH LORDY LORD! GIVE ME HER! SERVER HER ON A SILVER PLATER! I DON'T REALLY DON'T GIVE A (DING)! JUST TAKE HER NOW! WERE YOURS! (insert mass amounts of happy crying and nose bleeds).**

_Uhh…again. What the HELL are you? And, Kuri – basan is here. So, no. LATER._

**Inner-Neji: I'm BEGGING YOU! Don't MAKE me beg! You know it's not a pretty sight.**

_You can say that again._

**Inner-Neji: Okay, you: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! But yes. Then get the old bag OUT of here! Don't DENY me my YUMMYNESS..ess.**

Uh. Back to reality.

Sakura blushed at the intensive stare from Neji. She looked down and figured, maybe, just MAYBE this wasn't the best thing to pick? She was currently wearing a skirt that went down to her knees in a black sway. Her shirt was rather short and slightly frilly. Kuri figured that she was the kind of girl that love to move around and kick someone's ass coughNEJIcough. It was a grey shirt with a light blue tank top underneath the shirt. Her hair was barely held by a clip off to her side. She had no make up on and her ear rings were just regular studs of green. It brought out her hair colour and her shining emerald eyes. The intelligence behind both of the shining stars seem to glow in mischief. Her innocent smile set him off in thinking whether she was a saint or a burden.

Her smile started to waver at the pain staking long glance that Neji was providing for her. Kuri walked over and shut his mouth before he started to drool. Of course no one would like to see Neji drool. No one. NO ONE. PERIOD END OF CONVERSTATION.

**Inner Neji: Oh my GOD. HURRY THE (QUACK) UP! My BLOODY GOD! JUST take her to OUR room, lock the baasan out and then don't come out till CHRISTMAS!**

_Hmmm, nice plan. Question, how are we gonna EAT!_

**Inner Neji: Okay, that's what TOOTHPASTE is for! And when she –**

_Okay. I like MY _fantasies_ better than YOURS. Too descriptive. Isn't toothpaste bad in large doses?_

**Inner Neji: ….well we DIE a (SQWAK)ing HAPPY MAN BABY! COME TO PAPA!**

Okay…reality.

Seriously, this was getting REALLY annoying. Kuri was sure that steam was just coming out of her ears in vast amounts. She was going to rip her hair out of her head at any point and at what HE just SAID.

Blink. Blink. "You look good. Let's go" and he got up and walked out the door.

That's it? THAT'S IT! OH MY (WOOF)ING GOD! Kuri had that evil aura around her and yet Neji seemed to be completely oblivious to his surroundings. Kuri also had the damned look in her eye, a machete, a bomb, very VERY long teeth, a fire background (much to Lee's Youth poses…SHOCKING) and some other things that are not meant to be published.

Sakura sweat dropped at Kuri slowly but surely advancing to Neji. She raised a shaky hand in her direction "Ano…Kuri-san?" Said person wiped their head around and gave her a brilliant smile. "Yes Sakura-chan dear?" Sakura gave a blank face as the super duper fast mood swings. _You owe me for nothing getting killed Neji-teme_ thought Sakura murderously.

"Uhh, should we be going? Neji is gone" she stated the truth. Neji was now outside waiting for both of them to hop into the car. "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET DOWN THERE SO FAST!" screamed Kuri. "Uhh, you were giving that aura so I think he ran…fast" she replied sheepishly. Kuri blinked. "What aura?" Insert Sakura anime falling. "Ya know what? Let's just go down there" with that she and Kuri ran to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor.

**Inner Neji: …I'm REALLY disappointed in you.**

_For what?_

**Inner Neji:…Seriously. Stop playing stupid. I know it's a natural talent –**

_Stupid. You know your insulting both of us right?_

**Inner Neji:…I speak for the little moon men in my head.**

…_I think I might commit suicide._

**Inner Neji:..Sure. Make sure I'm not there. Anyways! THAT WAS STUPID. **

_What was?_

**Inner Neji: Oh for (BLING) sakes! "You look good. Let's go" Can you say screwed over about a thousand times?**

_I was merely stating the truth. What is so wrong with that?_

**Inner Neji: Oh absolutely nothing. Other than the fact that the old bag is gonna kill you, you could have done your oh so divine sexy smirk, a smooth comeback and such. But what did you do? "You look good. Let's go" My god. That is a great way to disappoint a lady of such standards and of beauty and insult her too. After what you WERE going to do this morning – **

_Stupid old hag._

**Inner Neji: ANYWAYS. Other than that, you pretty much screwed yourself over. Congrats and I hope YOU can find her something that can make her happy.**

_Damn straight. Hey wait! ME! IT WAS YOU TOO. HELLO! TALKING TO MYSELF!_

**Inner Neji: LALALALA NOT LISTENTING LALALALA.**

_I need medications and alchol. NOW._

Again…back to the car.

So, they got into the silver grayish car with a sun roof and drove off. Neji was driving and had Sakura in the front. He could basically feel the burn of the holes that Kuri was digging into him. Sure, he felt these MANY times but today it seemed different. A promises of undying pain. Oh the wonder's of old people.

As so, the trip was the following. A stupid crack headed bird flew so close to the window Sakura thought she was going to be thrown from her seat as Neji slammed on the breaks. Neji got a bit of gum in his face as some man sweeping the side walks spat out the gum at the same height of the car and through the window. He was sticky and smelled of mint. Sakura laughed and so did Kuri until she was thrown backwards and was given a smirk from 'innocent' driver. "Opps" was said before she strangled him with her hands. She pulled his hair too while screaming and yelling. While they were driving on the highway many America tourists from a big ass bus thought it would be fun to blind them with their camera's. Sakura got the full blast and started to wail in pain. She fumbled around for something and landed with her head right on Neji's thigh.

Inner Neji was finally happy at their little victory but was slightly disappointed that she was 'forced'. In which he replied 'ohhh, dominatrix. Kinky'. Neji blushed and almost ran into another car coming from the opposite direction.

As such, this was a fun if not exciting ride to the clothing store for Sakura.

After several rock songs later and bickering and yelling and killing Neji (courtesies of Kuri) they had FINALLY arrived at the store. For Neji, that was the most gruesome and horrifying (and electrifying as inner Neji said) 25 minutes of his life. Kuri seemed to have too much fun at killing him in the car which would have resulted in killing them all. Sakura was still blinking away and asking once in a while that the sky was really blue and not the green colour she was repeating.

The store was very big. It had only two stories but it was WIDE. She looked and figured that there was a department for almost anything in there. She also noticed that many cars in the parking lot all were limo's with all the limo drivers hanging out with each other, waiting for their bosses to come out.

Sakura felt very plain and un-beautiful as she walked through the grand glass doors. Even Kuri looked better than her! She had a very delicate maid outfit on her which still looked really good. Damnit all. As they started to walk through an employee whispered to someone who ran into the back. Suddenly a row of woman on the right hand side and a row of men on the left hand side stood straight and tall. "Yashaimase Hyuuga-sama!" they chorused and bowed low. The men were wearing a white shirt with a black vest with a red tie and black slacks with shiny black shoes. The women were wearing a knee length black skirt with simple black high heeled shoes. Their white shirt was covered with also a black vest. In each vest, faint grey lines showed through giving the viewer an old style.

In the vest, two pockets where on the side. In each, was a pencil, pen, note pad, measuring tape and cell phone. A small gold kanji on the bottom the women's skirts and the men's black vest were Mori, Forest. They all had smiles on their face and were waiting for their commands. Neji was used to all of this and dismissed all but one man and one woman. "I would like some wine, a coke and Sakura what would you like to drink?" Sakura, still in a daze jumped at Neji's question.

_Heh, not used to all of this stuff, now is she?_ Thought Neji with a some what feeling of pride. "Uhh, can I have some water? Onegaishimasu?" He looked at them and a "Hai!" was given before they ran off to the back to give them their orders. "Sakura, do not be afraid to ask them for anything. They have high class chef's from all over the world and here in Konoha that are amazing" he stated softly. Sakura gave a small smile which turned into a frown. "Demo, Neji, won't this cost you're a lot of money?" He smiled in return and replied "This would barely make a dent on anything I have. The money I spend every year is barely a quarter of what I earn every day" he said smoothly.

He smirked as her mouth dropped in awe at him. He again, felt a nagging sense of pride and happiness to know that she was impressed with him. It felt odd and strange since he had never felt like this before. Kuri rolled her eyes at the two. Especially Neji. He always showed off his money to people if they were willing to listen to the idiot. Jeeze, what a loser.

With not a moment too soon, the two came back with a tray of drinks. The lady gave Sakura her water in a very delicate looking cup with a small pond engraved into it. "Dozo" she said with a smile. Sakura smiled "Arigatou". She bowed with a smile on her face and quickly went into the back. Neji was given his, which he replied with a slight nod of the head and Kuri just smiled in thanks.

Neji took a sip looked at her. "Now, are we ready to start shopping?" that was all Kuri needed before she bolted with a surprised Sakura in one hand and her coke in the other. Neji gave a sweat drop at the slight dust trail left behind by Kuri. He inwardly groaned at all the pain Sakura might be going through. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NEJI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" came a distance call. He sighed and started to jog down the wide path to where an already frantic Kuri was shoving clothes upon clothes to Sakura. "Help me" came the meek reply from under the pile of clothes. Neji sighed again and kept walking.

The people in the back watched in amusement at the triad. Neji never brings any girls here, other than Kuri-sama. So, it was a great treat to see someone Neji admires of likes a lot to bring the pink haired cutey to the store. Mori was known to be the best place to shop and see celebrities in the area of Nihon. As such, they made extra sure to pay attention to the two, Neji and his mysterious pink haired friend.

About 1 hour and 45 minutes later, Kuri came out happily with million upon millions of shopping bags. She had gotten a few something thanks to Sakura-chan's infamous puppy pout. _SHES SOOO CUTE! _She inwardly squeed. She looked back to see only more bags being carried by both Neji and Sakura-chan. The helpers at the store were all shocked to see that they were going to take it themselves. Usually the snobby bitchy little snob's always demanded them to carry EVERYTHING. They always got sore arms as they go home and soak in a relaxing hot bath. This time, shock was one of the many emotions on their faces and quickly turned into like for the little pink haired girl. Sakura had given them her name and almost half of the work crew jumped her shouting out various phase such as:

"KAWAII!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"DATE ME!"

"DOUBLE KAWAII!"

"I WANNA HUG HER!"

(more glomps)

This gave a terrified Sakura to run behind Neji. The manager slapped all of them at the back of the heads for doing something to disrespectful. All bowed low and repeated "Gomen nasai!" the other half, who did not jump of her, where inwardly catcalling and sad that they did not pounce her. Sakura came from behind Neji to only look flush and bow back to them. The half that didn't jump her, proceeded in doing so. This was, again, a repeated process of the first time. The manager gave her a look over and then he did a flying jump to glomp her. Neji thought this has gone on TOO far. He was amused with all the older ladies loving Sakura and such, but the men he got a bit jealous. Okay, he was REALLY jealous and possessive and was about to let out a growl until stopped by Kuri.

The time they bowed he smirked. They second time they bowed, his smirk decreased into a grin. A snarl was about to erupt from his mouth as the almost bald, skinny man jump hug his Sakura-chan. Of course, she had a fan club at the store so they were able to protect her. They had head bands with the Sakura symbol, flags, pictures and others to show their love. Kuri provided some of the items and was proud to make that much money and to be the president of the 'I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN' Fan club. Limited edition only. Neji wanted to be in that club but was given an evil glint from Kuri. _That woman is just so DAMN scary _he shivered on the inside.

So, the manager now all black and blue with many holes and rips in his shirts sat on the ground and wailed about how sorry he was to both the club and Sakura. She smiled and sweat dropped inwardly pleading to get away from the weirdo's.

Then again, the manager looked up and had hearts in his eyes. What he saw was Sakura's smiling face with a pretty picture like background around her, you know, flowers, colourful pinks, greens, blues and such. He jumped and shouted out rather loudly "SAKURA-CHAN!"

BAM

HIT

SMASH

CRASH

BOOM

BLAM

POW

KABLEWE

PUNCH

HOOK

JAB

THROW

TOSS

KICK

And many others that would probably take up more of the page to describe. As a result, the manager flew threw the roof saying the ever famous line:

"Team Rocket blasting off agaaaaaaaaaa…….in" Insert star 'ding'.

A little glint in the sky signaled that he was off on the moon bringing back some cheese for Sakura. The fan club was circled around Sakura with an evil glint in their eyes, just daring anyone to come close. The others were behind rows of clothes and other items for a better look out for Sakura. They muttered into their walkie talkies as if daring anyone to come.

Neji just about had enough. He was about to march up to the club and give them a yell at being so disrespectful in – front of him and his Sakura-chan…yes his. Until a delicate yet strong hand pulled him along.

Sakura had somehow gotten around the bodyguard system. She gave a soft yet nervous laugh and a huge sweat drop to the group. "Guys?" They all perked up and came running to her like a bunch of dogs. "Sit" they sat. "Stay" they stood deathly still. "Quiet" they were silent. Neji and Kuri looked at each other and smirked thinking the same thing. _WHIPPED!_ "You two as well!" _Damn._

"As much as I love this club" Catcalls, yay's, woot's, howls, jumps of joy, squees, screams, crying over happiness "I have to go with Neji-kun and Kuri-san" "Kuri-CHAN! Sakura-chan!" "….(sigh) Gomen Gomen. Okay. Kuri-CHAN!" "Much better" she beamed. Sakura side glanced her. "Stop interrupting me" "Sorry" "ANYWAYS! I have to go with my friend, Neji-kun" RAWR, screams of sadness, growls, howls, angst, crying over sadness. "to meet up with some of my other friends. So, if I have anytime, I'll come back and see you all! Okay?" resume the beginning part except louder and confetti and balloons and cake. Can't forget the cake!

The men in the fan club were snarling at Neji for having Sakura call him Neji-KUN and having an arm around his. He smirked at them and pulled tighter at her arm. They inwardly started to charge against his might air of mockfulness.

Fan club boys (F.C.B): SHE BITCH!

**Inner Neji is now partnered up with the **_Neji_** we know: _OH! ITS ON NOW!_**

F.C.B: OH! ITS HAVE BEEN BUUROUGHTEN!

**Inner Neji & **_Neji: **BUUURING IT BEEYATCH!**_

F.C.B: WERE GONNA CASTRAIGHT YOU! AND THEN YOUR NOT GONNA HAVE BABIES! HAH!

**Inner Neji & **_Neji: **PULEAZE! THAT'S SOOOOO WEAK! **_

F.C.B: WELL! UH! UH! YOUR MOM!

**Inner Neji & **_Neji: **LE GASPE! **__(Oh god help me; **SHHH! NOT NOW! WERE WINNING!) OH NO YOU DIDNT !**_

F.C.B: OH HELL YEAH! OH OH! SUCK IT! MOOOHAHAHAHAHA

**Inner Neji & **_Neji: **OH! (does the finer snapping thing) NOWS IT ON! OH! THIS SHOULD BE PLAYED AT HIGH VOLUME BITCH!**_

As this continued Neji V.S. the Fan Club Boys, the girls were all chatting going on their merry way.

Sakura walked over and pulled Neji out of the contest with the other boys. She smiled at them and they seemed to melt into a pile of goo on the floor. The girls looked dangerously at the men and started to crack their knuckles. Other than the hint of the evil glint in their eyes, the boys slowly backed into the corner looking for their savior Sakura.

"Sakura-sama! Please! Go on without us!" yelled a faking courageous boy as they girls started to stalk to them like a predatory. Sakura looked back at the boys, then the girls, then the door, then Neji and Kuri who were already headed to the car. She repeated this several times until the girls were just towering over the boys.

"Not a problem!" with that, she dashed out the door to only hear the strangled cries of agony and sorrow of the men inside. The door closed quietly like it was already used to this behavior. She ran with some of the bags in her hand and jumped glomped Kuri from behind. They let out a squeal and Neji just rolled his eyes at their actions. They acted off each other with such energy that could be found with siblings.

As they placed their belongings in the car, they looked at the clock and noticed it was about 10:30. _Time sure flies when your having fun_ Neji stated dryly. But the look on Sakura-chan's face was priceless. She was so thankful she jumped up and gave him a hug. He swung her around making her grey skirt fly around her in slight waves and ripples. Kuri smiled which reached her eyes. She had never seen Neji with a content look on his face. With eyes closed, he didn't realize that he had a soft smile on his face. Which would not be there after Sakura let go.

Kuri got into the car and waited for the other two to get in. She slowly closed her eyes at the warm sun shining through the window in the back. She propped her feet up on the other seat so she was almost lying down. Her arm was angled on the window so she can hold her head. She felt heavy and at ease as the two got into the car. She barely noticed that they started off the parking lot into the highway. The sun was so comforting and warm and the car ride was smooth. The radio was turned on and the soft melody just made her melt into the seats.

She was on her way to a peaceful sleep.

The traffic was not as bad nor was it as hazardous as before. Thus, having a warm and smooth drive back to his apartment. He had a song on from his personal station since many didn't play the songs that he liked. Soon a song came on he heard from Amerika (1). It was called, what was it? As yes, Where'd You Go? By Fort Minor. He was a rock person, who would rather kill a man named, 50 cent? I think that was his name? Some stupid rapper with a stupid name. But he would kill him eventually. So the song came on with the light piano in the beginning and the young woman singing her soul.

He took piano a long time ago and decided to play that song as one of his practice pieces. He was surprised to see Sakura's fingers also moving in the same fashion as him. Her long fingers looked perfect for an instrument to play. Long and delicate yet strong she also played the chords and notes to the song. She mouthed the words softly at first, but as the song went on, and as that part came up again, she started to softly sing, making sure not to wake up Kuri.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever, that you been gone_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever, that you been gone_

_Please come back home_

Neji then started to come in with the next line. Soon, at the end when they both sung in unison, like what they did at the club, they gave looks at each other. Those were that of pure sensation. His normal smirk or stoic face had, yet another, soft smile on him. She slowly leaned her head on the window pane and closed her eyes softly. A smile creped onto her face as Neji and her sang the last phrase.

_So please come back home…_

The repeatition went on for a little bit until it was only music. With that, a new song came on. Neji looked over to Sakura to only find her fast asleep. He smiled that damn infectious smile, the just refused to get off his face as he looked at her. When he was around her, he felt… so wrong. Yet, he felt right. It was contradicting his points in his life, and she was twisting his mind to think about her. How could a girl after one night do this so easily? Was it her smile? Her laugh? Her wonderful body? Or was it, the dark and deep sadness that is in her eyes? The one, that no one, such as her should be burden with? Is it the same thing he had in his eyes after his father?

He shook his head to clear off such a touchy matter. He let his left hand drift over to her head and stroke it softly. Her bubblegum locks were smooth and she smelled of him? She must have used his shampoo or something. But, he never realized how intoxicating that scent was on her. She moved a bit to get comfortable, and then let out a content sigh. The sun basked her in a warm glow, while the clouds covered him in a cool area. He vowed to be over in the warm side with her. Just to be with her. He didn't care if it wasn't as warm when he got over there. As long as he was with her. He was fine with it.

"Goodnight Sakura, sleep well my flower" with that, he drove down the highway and into the exit.

(A/N: for those of you who play piano like me, I just played the piano till I found the chord. It's A And F for a little bit, then it got to G and F then back again! Hope it goes well!)

"Awwww Sakura-chan! You look soooo KAWAII!" glomped Kuri. She took pictures to send off to the club, who had just posted a website. So far, several thousand hits took place. Men loved her and were to be rivaled by the number of rising women in the club. They sent out warnings to the males about being castrated with a spoon and other painful ideas. They backed off. Oh yeah, were good.

Sakura blushed at the contact from the maids, they were cooing her, loving her, stroking her, petting her, touching her, glomping her, kissing her cheeks in love, kawaii- ing her and squeeing at her. She sweat – drop at all the attention. This was about the same amount of attention, if not rivaled; of the scandalous dress she was 'made' coughFORCEDcough to the winter ball when she was with….Kakashi and Itachi.

_Flashback_

_When: Winter Ball_

_Whom: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi_

_Date: December 20th_

"_I REFUSE! I SWEAR TO GOD! I'm going to KILL YOU BOTH!" she screamed. Kakashi unplugged his pinky from his ear and looked at his precious. "Honey-"DON'T HONEY ME!" she ragged. The room was shaking from her yelling and pacing up and down. Itachi rubbed his temples in order to stop a headache from coming on. "Look, Sakura-chan –"DON'T SAKURA-CHAN ME! IM PISSED AS **HELL!** EVEN MORE PISS THAN THE TIME THAT YOU **ATE** ALL OF MY BLOODY **CHOCOLATE ICE CREAME!" **She ragged on and on. They had been shut out of the room. Kakashi was leaning his forehead against the beautiful wooden door. On the door, artworks of dragons and vines were crawling up and down. _

_Itachi had his back against the door with his hair over his one shoulder. His eyes were closed and his other arm was on top of his leg that was up. When they bought the dress, they couldn't think of anything else for her. It was beautiful and elegant. Yet not too revealing to the eyes of wolfing men. He made sure of that. They picked black since that was the colour that brought out her hair, her eyes, her pale peach skin and their love of the night. The sparkles on the dress made it look like the night sky with a faint outline of a moon on one side of her body._

"_Guys" they perked up. Itachi got up and brushed off the imaginary dirt on his tuxedo and Kakashi put his hands together as a prayer. Itachi rolled his eyes and replied. "Yes Sakura-chan?" There was a slight pause from behind the door. She just put on the song they knew she loved._

_**Travel to the Moon**_

_**Kimi wo nemuri yume wo toku**_

_**Dare mo inai**_

_**Hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara**_

_**Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao**_

_**Kitto futarinara torimodosu **_

_She puts this song on from a singer called 'Olivia'. This is called 'a little pain'. She stumbled upon it when a maid was singing to herself. Flushed, the maid was barely able to mutter the name and singer. When she puts this song, she's feeling stuck in between a battle. The pleading men, and her self. "I'll think about it…" and with that, the song went up louder. The men gave a sigh of relief. That usually meant she WAS going to wear it but, once they were gone._

_So be it. They left without a sound._

_Several Hours Later_

"_Kakashi, stop tapping your foot loudly. Your getting the musicians off beat" muttered a irritated Itachi. Kakashi didn't subside from tapping his foot, but he did halt in the sound making. The party had started and people from all over were piling through the doors. The place looked like it was everyday, unbeknown to the guest. The chandeliers hung from the ceiling were from pure glass and diamond. The paintings of battle scene hung around giving this place an old Victorian look. The waiters stood at every wall with trays ready. This was a small gather with finger foods off to the side with their professional chefs. _

_Itachi sighed for what seemed the thousandth time in about 5 minutes, the belle of the ball had yet to arrive. He looked around, gathering information about guest. Some might be used later for missions or blackmail. What ever came first. Kakashi too looked around, bored out of his mind and disgusted at the busty women that came in with some of the old perverted men. Winking at him and giving him sultry glances made his stomach turn. He wished Sakura would do that instead. But, she was currently not here. DAMNIT._

_The grand doors opened again and in came the most hypnotic siren that neither them, nor the crowd had ever seen. Apparently, the dress was a bit too revealing than what they have wanted it to be. Showing an ample amount of cleavage and some hips, the dress was gripping. It fell of the shoulder in a flow and the dress was slightly longer in the back than the front. A star shape was cut near the stomach showing skin with some sparkles on it. _

_Her hair was in a rough knot at the back and her ear rings were small sapphire studs. A gift from the two on their 2nd month anniversary. They had stolen and made it from the mines of Russia. Of course, it was then she found out about their other 'nightly' rituals. But, that will be for another day. Her make up was off. She HATED it. With such passion she could burn all of the products in the world. She only bought things that were not animal tested or had any type of animal things in it. Only organic. They knew it too, so it looked kind of odd that these two tycoons made a line of make up for those who had the same cause as her. She jumped for joy that she was going to be the one creating and designing. _

_The only thing that was on her face, was at the corner of her right eyes was a blue tear drop coloured in with red, blue and black. That was her look. She loved putting little decorations on her eyes such as this. _

_As she walked in, people stared and some dropped their glasses to the floor, thankfully the waiters and waitresses were all used to this so they were able to dive to the floor and save a couple hundred of them. Stupid drunken perverted bastards. It wasn't long till their lady was taken up with about several hundred men. With fire burning in their eyes, they did a number of things to get her to Itachi and Kakashi. Such as, tripping, spilling drinks on them, getting an uglier women to sick them, bumping them, hitting them, falling on them, 'accidentally' slapping them, body slamming them between another person and so on and so forth._

_Itachi and Kakashi smirked behind their drinks at how well the waiters and waitresses were taking this. This was harmless to what they have seen before. That was painful and SCARY. But, as she finally made it to them, Kakashi chocked on his drink and Itachi went a bright red. _

"_There! Ya happy now?" muttered a slightly steaming Sakura. She hated how people looked at her. She knew something that was going through their heads. Despite thinking words don't hurt, in truth, they hurt worse than having broken bones. They always echoed in her head for years and at the worst possible times to come. She could remember from her childhood about one little girl and how her 'pose' could just shatter everything she looked at. Nothing felt right to her nor did it feel right to do anything that she loved. That was the price to pay for bullying._

_Itachi looked around at the other males, just daring them to come closer to his prize. Kakashi did the same thing. But, there were some men who actually thought, they were 'brave' and 'bold' and 'handsome' enough to steal their little Sakura-chan from them. Ain't gonna happen buddy!_

_Before the men could even come in the area of Sakura, she was swept away by an anxious Itachi and Kakashi._

_The two were not seen until the end of the party. _

_ENDFLASHBACK_

She smiled sadly at the memory. It was a great day to spend Christmas. She was ecstatic when they bought her something. She always felt like that when they bought her anything. It was always so much money and she always worried that they were going to run out, which, of course is never going to happen. It was always that thought that counts.

So, here she was dressed in her new outfit. Actually, Neji picked this one out and she thought it was very pretty. It was a simple sun dress made out of Egyptian cotton. It was a different colour from what she usually wore. Though it was yellow, it had the tradition faded sunflowers all over the bottom of the dress. But, with great detail, where the seeds would be inside the flower, they were shaped as Sakura petals. He thought it brought out her 'sunny' and happy facial expression. It seemed to highlight her skin and her sparkling smile.

It also didn't hurt that the dress had a slight flare at the end with many ripples and it was a very tight fitting dress. The v – neck was enough for some imaginations. Her hair was tucked under the straw – hat that Kuri makes in her free time. This had a real sunflower around the hat with a white ribbon to add effect. They thought she looked so pretty. Her silver charm bracelet was picked out for her. Kuri and Neji each picked out two charms and she picked out a style of charm bracelet.

She picked a vine like chain with etchings of leaves as the hooks. Kuri picked a Sakura leaf and a heart. Neji picked something slightly different. He bought a blue tear drop and small white dove. The look she gave him was enough for thanks. She thought he just bought it for something different, unbeknownst that he actually bought it because of he **_saw_** in her eyes.

So, they were planning on doing something for this day and decided to call up the people and maybe introduce her to somebody new. Sadly, the phone call was a bit…how would you put this mildly?...Hectic?

Sakura and Neji are now calling, Naruto's house number and Tenten's house number as well. The guys were most likely over at Naruto's house, since he probably begged them and the girls were already planning on having a sleep over at Tenten's anyways.

S & N (Sakura and Neji): Brrrrring, Brringg

N & others (Naruto, will add others): Moshi Moshi, The Great Naruto Desu !

S & N: (sweat – drop)Hey Naruto!

N & others: Sakura-chan! Good morning! How are you? Did you get a good sleep OH! Did the closet pervert do anything to you? Cause I SWEAR to the creator of Ramen ("He must be serious" said Neji mildly. Sakura elbowed him) I will SO kill you dude!

Sakura: Oi! Don't forget I'm h N: You're an idiot. Stop acting stupid and just tell them that were meeting at Genshi Rin (1) around 12:00. The water will be perfect then and S: Don't cut me off jerk. N: I really don't care right now. S: BASTARD! N: Thank you

N & others (enter Sasuke):Heh, too much to handle Hyuuga?

N: (snarls) Well, you aren't here looking at her right now right Uchiha?

S: Want to handle this like men? Or don't have enough balls for it?

N: Heh, she had PLENTY of it last night.

Awkward silence.

S: YOU PERVERT! I TELL YOU! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING HAPPENED! HE ONLY GROPED MY AS-sembly kit! Ahahahaha….whoops.

N: HOLY SHIT! MY POOR SAKURA-CHAN! I'LL KILL YOU NEJI! I SWEAR ON IT! I'LL DROWN YOU AND THEN LET THE KILLER LOBSTERS WHO ARE PURE EVIL EAT YOU ALIVE AND THEN BOIL YOU IN BUTTER! SEE HOW IT FEELS LIKE IT THEN! HUH! HUH!

S: I'll deal with him before you idiot.

N: Shut up Sasuke-baka!

Gaara: Will you three idiots shut up!

N & S: When the hell did you come on?

G: Just Now Dumbass!

S: Hey…you said three….am I part of it?

N: No you aren't Sakura.

S: Oh….okay (insert smile)

Shikamaru: Oi….its too early.

N: EARLY! DEER-CHAN! ITS LIKE 11:00 dude!

S: (yawn) Yep….still too early. Oh, hey Sakura.

S: Hey shika!

N: Yo Gaara

G: What? Hurry up, the dobe is getting annoying.

N: What ever, bring your siblings, I'm sure Sakura would love to meet them. And her boyfriend too.

S: YOU HAVE SIBLINGS! WOW! AND SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! AWESOME! AREYOUGONNABRINGTHEMPLEASE!

G: ….I hate you Neji.

N: The feeling is mutual. I'm sure.

S: PLEASE!

G:…..

S: YAY!

G: We'll meet you there at 12:00. Later Sakura, bastard.

N: Jackass

N & S: WHAT! LATER! NO! SAKURA! COME BACK! COME BACK! (click)

Neji and Sakura looked at each other. "Uh….would calling the girls be better?" asked a cautious Sakura. Neji looked thoughtfully. "No" then he started to dial Tenten's phone number.

Tenten: Moshi Moshi, Tenten Desu

Sakura: POINTY-CHAN!

T: SHARPY-CHAN!

S: I would glomp you, but I'm on the phone, so, when we get to the beach, I'll glomp you.

T: Fair enough. Yakusoku?

S: Yakusoku.

Neji: Anyways, enough girl on girl loving.

He could feel the glare piercing through him from a pink haired girl. Currently named 'sharpy-chan'.

N: You know Genshin Rin right?

T: THAT PLACE! HOLY SMIZZLE STICKLERS! That's expensive! Awww! And its my early birthday present right? Awwww! Neji! So-

Ino: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! GASPING RIGHT HERE! GOSSIP! ITS ABOUT HOW I RE-DYED MY HAIR RIGHT! ALL LIES!

N & T & S: …..

I: Oh…..well. Genshin Rin? HELL YEAH! I got to go and get my bathing suit! HAH! I LOOK SOO MUCH SMEXIER THAN YOU DO SAKURA!

S: I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY PIG!

I: BRING IT ON FOREHEAD!

S: YOUR TOO FAT TO FIT INTO A ONEPIECE! OR A BIKINI! YOUR SO FAT, IF YOU WENT INTO A ONEPIECE THERE GONNA BBQ YOUR ASS! AHAHAHAHAHA FATTY!

I: OH BITCH! IT'S ON NOW! YOUR FOREHEAD IS SO BIG, NASA THOUGHT IT WAS A S.O.S. SIGNAL!

S & I: GRRRRRRRRRRR

Hinata: Why…isn't spending…t-t-time together f-f-fun? Ahahahaha…..Tenten? Help?

N: Ohayo Hinata-sama

H: O-o-Ohayo Neji-nii-san.

N: So, I'll see you all there? Around 12:00 'kay?

T & H: Hai!

S & I: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

N: Hey Tenten

T: Wah?

N: Bring your boyfriend

T: OKAY!

N: Ano……Sakura-chan?

S: Hai Hina-chan?

H: Uh…uh…See you there?

S: Hai! Ja ne!

T: See ya later! POINTY-CHAN! I'LL MISS YOU!

S: I'LL BE COUNTING THE SECONDS!

I: OH JUST SHUT UP!

Click.

"Well, Neji! Should we get ready?" she held out her hand for him to put his in. He put down the phone while placing his hand in hers. He smiled and led her to her little 'change room'. "See you soon Sakura" he stated and walked off, hair trailing behind him. Sakura smiled as her hand attempted to grab hold of the last thread of hair going around the corner.

(A/N 22 PAGES! BOOYAH! LONGEST YET!)

The drive down was nothing compared to the drive earlier. It was silent with only the music on. The top of the car was down letting the cool air swirl around them. Both of their hair flew behind them from the speed and wind combined. Neji's hair tie came off leaving his hair wild and free from their restraint. She giggled in glee as her hat was held down by string around her neck. He grunted as his hands searched for another tie in his pocket.

Sakura was sure they were going to crash if Neji didn't get his hair back under control. The hair whipping around was a great obstacle for them to see through. It would continually smack him in the face or go over to Sakura's side to flirt with her hair…how ever that works. She pulled a band from her wrist. "Neji! I'm going to crawl into the back and tie your hair back!" she yelled. Neji looked over to protest at her but was met by her dress clad butt. He blushed a scarlet red as she was struggling to get through the seats. She kept wriggling between and the object beside his head was really distracting. "Uh…Sakura? Are you going to be long?" he asked a little bit of a desperation on the end of his voice. Sakura seem to miss the fact and kept going.

Suddenly, a burst of wind came crashing at her, which the wind went _under_ her dress. Thus, it revealed striped blue and white panties to a dying Neji. He swore that the wind was taking too much pleasure in putting him through this. He felt the car go down slightly at the new weight. "I'm here Neji!" she yelled from the back happily. He also thanked her for working 'fast'. He felt slender fingers sliding through parts of his hair. He bit his lip from letting out a groan of satisfaction. Her nimble fingers worked around his tangles and through the rough parts. As she did her task, she also massaged the scalp of his head so that he could relax a bit more. Untangling straight hair was a bitch. Since hers was so short, she didn't have to worry about the big knots or ties in her hair. It just flowed for some unknown reason.

_I wish my hair was like this. Even his hair holds a sense of dignity _she thought sheepishly. Absent mindedly she gathered all the hair together in one hand while taking off the elastic with her teeth. He felt the slight pull from his scalp as she pulled the hair through the hole and tied it together. She found some black ribbon the floor, thinking it might have been his. She could imagine him with a ribbon I his hair. His hair was loose with wispy pieces of hair flowing around him, his white eyes boring into hers as he gave off that smirk. She blushed a bright red at the fantasy and shook her head. _Bad Sakura!  
BAD!...Bad Neji too…yum NO BAD!_ She thought furiously.

In his rear view mirror, he could see the several facial expressions on her face while doing up his hair. He missed the blush as he turned into the next lane. She climbed back over with much trouble this time and sat down putting on her seatbelt. She looked over to Neji side and saw the beautiful view of the ocean. The sun played across the blue and green water giving it a light was shining through it. The seagulls flew over the water playing with each other and looking for food. People were on the beach, diving and tanning. The umbrellas were numerous as the sun beat down. Little kids played in the sand, making little castles on top of their parents. People played volleyball and other sports in the sun.

The car went off the exit to where he was met with a street of numerous summer things. Merchants were selling watermelons, water balloons and other objects. Ice cream seemed to be beating out all of the other people's choices, hell, Sakura could live with that. She looked around eagerly at all the fascinating things that were being bought and sold. They drove down while looking around once in a while for a familiar face. The car dove into the parking lot that was right beside the beach. She eagerly got out of the car taking her bag with her. He got out of the car slowly, remembering to put up the sun roof first. He got his sports bag from out of the back of the car. He checked to see if he got his wallet, sunglasses and his keys. He alarmed the car and went to a waiting Sakura, whom was gawking at the scene.

His strong arms wrapped around her small shoulders as he pulled her to his chest. She instinctively leaned into his strong chest while dropping her head on his collar bone. He also seemed to respond just as well to him. From onlooker's point of views, these two looked like a loving young couple just going to the beach. Their body language suggested that they were used to this kind of behavior before and their eyes left nothing to the persons imagination. "Welcome to Konoha's most famous beach. Welcome to Nichibotsu" he stated proudly. This was one of Konoha's pride and joy. Not soiled by that pollution of the world around nor the many inhabitants, people were proud to keep this beach like it was since ancient times.

It has remained clean for over a thousand years. With each year, a festival of fun would come and they would clean up the beach, even though it was perfectly fine. This tradition was to help the Earth with her already hard deeds. The world was already tormented with people's greed and lust for more. This beach symbolized that when ever you come, alone or with someone that is cherished to your heart, kokoro no soko kara, the beach, the sunset will always be there to help you to find your way back home. This was also called, by the young people, broken heart sea. People with broken hearts would come and watch the sunset. As this setting sun goes, they believe that the love for that person they had, will be gone and they will be able to move on with their life.

A yell broken the two minds apart. "Oi! SAKURA-CHAN! WHITE EYES!" They turned to see most of the people they knew, and then some. There were four people slightly separated from the group. Sakura looked behind the on coming group to get a better view of them.

One of them was rather…..big. He had brown hair that stuck up all over the place, similar to that of Naruto. In between his head was a band with a symbol meaning….food! His shirt also said sweets as his cheeks had red swirls on them. He had bandage warps around his arm and scarf. His shorts were a navy and he wore plain sandals. He was also eating a MEGA X FLAVOUR CHIPS : LIMITED EDITION chips.

The next one beside him was rather….interesting looking. His bowl cut hair cut and his…unitard green spandex was….amazing to look at. _This is so wrong for me to look at…but I just can't stop watching…_she thought almost in a daze. His eyebrows... oi…don't let her get started on those. "Hurry up fuzzy brows!" _He took the words RIGHT out of my mouth_ she thought wearily. He wore light brow ankle warmers on top of his…outfit. _Jeeze…hes making me hot just by wearing something like that._

There was a girl she hadn't noticed before. Her yellow hair was in four pony tails around her head. Her blue eyes were narrowed and slightly dangerous. She was wearing a mesh shirt with a light purple shirt hanging slightly over her shoulders. She stuck close to the big boned man talking calmly to him and then going over to snatch a chip, leaving him dumbfounded. Her bike shorts went to about mid thigh and her back was strapped with the biggest fan she had ever seen in her life. Her sandals were the same as the man too. Around her waist was a dark maroon coloured scarf that doubled to one side. _Oh dear lord…she looks like she could glide on that thing…DAMN_ she thought.

Then there was also another man, about the girls height too. He wore all black. His head piece resembled that of two cat ears. His face had strange dark purple markings, looking like ritual symbols and such. His shirt was long sleeved with a symbol on the front. A white circle with purple and yellow being split by a white line in the middle. It looked similar to a ying and yang symbol, but without the dots. His black pants and his black sandals went with his outfit. But what was strange about him, was the fact that he had a bandaged object on his back too. So did Gaara. Huh, a pattern. It was covered in wrappings and a piece of the head was popping out too. She thought it was a dead body that was attached to his back.

Naruto came running over, nearly knocking down the two. He glanced at their posture and his eyes were nearly coming out of their head. His mouth dropped at the scene. If HE didn't know any better, who to, would have thought they were a couple. The rest came to see this and some were jealous, angry, smelled match making and interested. A vein popped from his head, throbbing dangerously. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight. "What….ARE YOU DOING SAKURA-CHAN! WHITE EYES!" he basically screamed out. "uh….NOTHING AHAHAHAHA NOTHING!" she yelled as well, pushing Neji away like he was a dead body. He stumbled back a little bit but regainded his posture. He was met with several glares. He looked back at them confindently. _……Bite me_ That was clearly challenged with the several other men.

_Bring. It. On._

While this was taking place, Sakura got to know some of the other people. Oh, but she forgot something.

"TENTEN-CHAN! ALSO KNOWN AS POINTY-CHAN!" she ran at full speed at the unsuspecting girl, ramming her hard into the ground with a bone crushing hug. _Oh god_ the poor girl wheezed out. Sakura shook her for a little bit then got up. "Oh sweet air! I missed you" she groaned. "And that kiddies!" she announced proudly. "Ish how you glomp your friend!" Naruto and Hinata nodded as they took notes. _Smack hard into the ground…CHECK! _Tenten was pulled up by the green beast, as lightly as Sakura could put it. Tenten hugged him and he hugged back, his teeth reflecting the sun into the eyes of the black covered man. "MY EYES! OH GODS THEY BURN!" he rolled around in the sand trying to not see black dots. The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes as she smacked him with the fan. He stopped and remained still for a little bit until getting up and repeating "I'm fine, I'm fine".

"Sakura-chan! I would like you to meet my boyfriend Rock Lee!" He grinned at her giving her a 'nice pose' number 112. "Hello! I am Tenten-chan's boyfriend! Please to meet you!" he gave off a super man pose. Not know how to respond to that, she mirrored his position as well. "Uh err well, I'm Haruno Sakura! Her friend!" He looked at her with star eyes. "Such spunk! Your hip attitude is amazing! Yosh! The power of YOUTH will ALWAYS prevail!" then again, he gave the MEGA SUPER DUPER pose, at this point, please insert the cliché tidal wave now hitting the rocks and splashing all over giving the light a 'pretty' effect. Tenten then shoved him off the cliff. "Tough love….." he shouted as he fell.

Sakura sweat dropped and looked to the other three. "Boo" she whipped around catching the person behind her in a slap. The sound rang through out the little group. All shouting at Neji, and him shouting back had stopped. Lee just climbed back up the rocks, having his head over the rock, until Ino stepped on his poor hand, and back down he went. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and the big red hand print on his face. Gaara gave off a slight shocked expression in his wide eyes. He raised his hand to his stinging cheek. He looked at her and she was sure she was going to die. "Hmpth, make sure you put more of your weight into it" and all went back to hell.

"SHE ACTUALLY HIT HIM! HOLY SHIT! I WAS GOING TO WET MYSELF!" "SHUT UP IDIOT!"

"MAKE ME PIG!"

"HEY! ONLY FOREHEAD GIRL CAN CALL ME THAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY PIGGLETTE?"

"OH BITCH! IT'S ON NOW!"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS AT ME!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" they both screamed.

He jumped in horror and ran behind Hinata as a shield. "Pathetic" muttered Sasuke. Gaara dragged Sakura over from the little spat and started to speak. "Sakura….these two" he pointed at the girl and at the boy who was smacked earlier on "Are my siblings. That's Temari" she waved at her giving her a small smile. Sakura did the same. "I think I'm going to get along with you" she stated. "If you call that blonde idiot" "Which one?" questioned Sakura. "Both" "Ah" "Well, since you can handle them both and aren't afraid to pull them down, by all means! Your me new buddy" she stated rather happily. "and that's my older brother Kankuro".

Said man smirked at her and held out his hand. She grinned and also held out her hand. As she was about to shake he pulled back and brushed the imaginary dirt on his head. "Psych!" and he looked around innocently except at her. She looked at him and then back at the hand. Gaara rolled his eyes and just grab both there hands and shook it for them. "There, happy Sakura?" muttered Gaara. She beamed at him "Much" Kankuro looked at her with a mixture in his eyes. He looked to Gaara then back at her. He closed his eyes while he scratched that back of his head. "Meh, go and impregnate her already dude" he replied off handedly. They looked at him in a horrid expression. Gaara looked like he was going to murder is older brother while trying to fight down the head going to his cheeks. Sakura looked a pretty red colour.

Others gapped at him in shock. Usually, he was not as crude as he was today. To this, he replied "I'd give her the special treatment. Since she's new and all" and he walked off to set up his towel and get ready for the swimming. Sakura ran after him and tackled him to the ground. "BAD KURO-CHAN! BAD!" she shouted at him as she tumbled around with each other. "ACK! GET THIS PSHYCO BITCH OFF ME-ACK!" she strangled him as he hooked his leg around her waist, trying desperately to get the advantage. As they tumbled, no one really noticed as they started to gain speed, rolling straight to the water. Lee came up all soaked and ready for what ever was coming. Too bad he came to late. He was hit, full speed, with a mass of pink, black and yellow.

"Oh dear-"

BAM

SPLASH!

Everyone winced at the big explosion of water. "What an idiot" Tenten said as she smacked her forehead. _I SWEAR! He could JUMP OVER them! But what does he do! HE STANDS AND WATCHES LIKE HES A PEANUT GALLERY! FOR GOD SAKE!_ She thought angrily. Suddenly, they heard a string and chorus of curses coming from the action. Lee, yet again, was soaked to the bone. He wadded over to Tenten and collapsed in front of her. "I don't think I want to go swimming anymore" he replied desperately. Tenten looked at him with sincerity in her eyes. "Give it a couple of minutes honey, then your gonna be a big ass sea monster out there" she stated, patting his head as she walked to Sakura, leaving him behind. "Tough love strikes again?" asked Sasuke as he squatted to his head level. Lee didn't bother to look up, since his head was on the concrete. He just gave off a groan as Sasuke walked by.

Sakura and Kankuro were yet again arguing. "You're a jackass you know that!" she said. He gave her a skeptical look. "Heh, like your any better…pinky" Her eyes widened. Naruto had just come at the same time to hear the statement. "Oh shit! FACE PAINT BOY!" He glared at the blonde. "What!" "GET OUT OF THERE! ABORT MISSION! ABORT THE MISSION! TABOO TABOO!" he whimpered. He could almost remember the time, the last person said that, he ended up in the hospital and then had to go to a psychiatrist for all the damage she did. Whoo boy! She is one scary ass girl! Don't get her started. _Oh please mighty lord of Ramen! I bow to you! Please! No More BLOODSHED! Sakura-chan is scary…Please! I'M BEGGING YOU! I swear! There's going to be a Tsunami isn't there! I KNEW IT! OH WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!_ He thought desperately.

She was shaking in rage while others watched in amusement. _Oh he's gonna get it now! Go Sakura! _Cheered Temari. She just loved the look in her eyes, the way her emerald eyes grew in power, and how she growled. The boys loved the growl, hell, that was arousing. Also, she looked like a warrior. _Dominate me in bed babe_ thought a smirking Nara. _The hell! Oh jeeze……too trouble some_ Shikamaru thought poorly. But, then he thought again…_Kinky_. A movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Sakura was being held back by Tenten and Kankuro was being held back by his younger brother.

"Oh it's going down blubber butt!" shouted Sakura. People went to gawk at the odd pairing. He struggled against his brother. _Shit…I forgot how strong he is _he thought sadly. "Bring it 50 cent dancer!" (A/N I don't like rap, so, if you do, sorry!) he shouted back, he smirked when she stopped and roared at him. "Bring it poser emo boy!" (A/N again, if your emo, like how I am sometimes, then please don't be offended!) she shouted back savagely. He glared back and they slowly, but surely, advanced to each other. Tenten and Gaara struggled as they held each of them back. They looked over at each other and were thinking along the same line as this _They're bloody magnets! _Gaara didn't like this thought, but it was true.

Kankuro looked over to Tenten and snarled "Go away twotwo!" she stopped and tossed Sakura aside. "What the fuck did you just call me!" she looked at him angrily. "Are you deaf? I called you by your real name fivefive!" "Oh BRING IT!" she lunged at him and he did the same. They were stopped by Sakura and Gaara, standing back to back with each other. Gaara was facing Kankuro while Sakura faced Tenten. "I just wanted to have fun!" she whined. Gaara looked to Kankuro giving him a look. Kankuro huffed and walked over to a laughing Temari. Gaara looked back to see Tenten walking dejectedly to a now animated Lee. He whirled around staring down as Sakura. She was just the right size for him. He then noticed she was also the right size for every other guy. Shino was still wearing his jacket and his glasses looking at them curiously. He nodded and walked over to the rest of the group. Gaara ran a hand through his already tosseled hair. "Sorry, Kankuro always gets so worked up. He's a shit disturber at parties and everywhere we go. He can handle his own battle." He hugged a surprised Sakura to his chest. "But I like having a fight with you" he whispered huskily.

She ran off with yet another blush on her cheeks to a fuming Tenten. He watched as they both talked and hugged each other. He held a small smirk on his face, as he walked over to his siblings.

Taking off their wet clothes, they both had their bathing suits underneath. Boy, Neji was sure proud he got her that thing. It was a red bikini with so many little strings on it. He was sure, that if he pulled the right one, all of it will fall off. The other guys were also thinking along the same lines.

The girls ran to the water and dived in. The water was cool and clear. She could see below her, when she got farther out, fish and some kind of turtles too. She loved sea animals. Some of them had the ability of both land and sea. She admired that they could adjust to each situation. _Wish I could do that_ she thought bitterly. The thought was soon gone when she saw Hinata taking a closer look at the turtle. Naruto was completely outraged at what Ino forced his 'lil hina-chan' to wear. She was also wearing a blue bikini, that had many different designs of waves all over her little outfit. Neji didn't like it either so they both proceeded to yell at Ino. Easily, Ino had shut Naruto down, but she had a great rage yelling contest with Neji would just looked at her. He walked over to his seat and just glared. _Pout all ya like dude. It won't come OFF_ she thought angrily.

Tenten wore her green bikini with a small skim skirt around her waist. Temari wore a once piece black swim suit. Though, it held no imagination to the guys, they could clearly see she was a woman. They all looked absolutely gorgeous. The boys all wore the same thing in a sense. They wore there trunks but, each of them were black and had different coloured signs of the Konoha symbol on them. From what Sakura could gather from Chouji, one of them who were wearing it, the girls bought it for them during Christmas. The tradition was, when ever they came to this beach again, they would wear. Lee, he got speedos. He was so happy he almost ripped them in half when he wanted to try it on. Thing was, it was 20 below and he went outside to show people.

She talked to Chouji and he was a great guy. He talked about going to other extreme places for his food. He learned new recipes to be cooked and others. She said she would love to try some and he was ecstatic. "Heh, does fatty really think he has a chance?" Both of their ears perked up when they saw five tanned guys stand close to them. They pointed back to Chouji then to Sakura. One came over and stared at her. "Babes, you can do SO much better than chubby here" he smirked then winked at her. She smiled and stated simply. "Get lost" she turned her head back to Chouji. Though, she was surprised to see that he had an awed expression on him. "Dude, don't be troublesome. This guys gonna go Godzilla on your ass" came the voice in front of them. She could tell it was Shikamaru. Sakura looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, Chouji is very…touchy on his weight" he explained. Careful to not too much thought on his weight. The guy snorted "I would think so! He so fat, he could eat the white house!" He laughed along with the other tanned boys. Till he felt a shadow tower over him. He looked and saw that Chouji was his size and they were nose to nose. "Run" he stated simply and they were off!

Chouji kept screaming and throwing things a the poor people, dust was being kicked up by them running. "PLEASENTLY PLUMP PEOPLE! UNITE!" Sakura was laughing her ass off and she started the run too. Suddenly, other people that were his size came out of no where and attacked the men. Cries of agony and pain could be heard from the dust ball. Chouji put up his hand and told them to go. They bowed and all went to celebrate with ice cream. The boys, all battered and worn looked at him with forgiveness and surrender. "Get out" and they were out in a flash.

All went back to normal, until there was volleyball match. Guys against Girls.

Team Boys Love Ramen! (guess who came with that name)

Sasuke

Gaara

Neji

Naruto

Kankuro

Shino

Team Not Large Forehead Girl! (again, guess who?)

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Temari

Tenten

Shikamaru

Shikamaru was the first to serve after Ino and Sakura yelling at him. He made a jump hit and it flew to where Sasuke and Naruto were. "I got it!" they both yelled, yet they knocked heads and the ball bounced and went out. Tweet "Point girls" Cheering was heard from the people watching and the girls. They did there normal hug routine, glomping poor Shikamaru. _Look on the bright side……you right, there's no bright side, only boobs, too troublesome_ he thought tiredly. Sasuke and Naruto were yelling at each other and Neji shouted at them "Shut the fuck up! Were down one point for god sakes! What the hell is wrong with you all!" Kankuro looked at him while picking his nose. "You just a shitty captain" he replied. Neji froze and looked at him. A spark shot from each other.

Shino looked at them and shook his head, he long discarded his pants, he still had a jacket on, this time only showing his muscular arms. Ino drooled as she watch the way the flexed and glisten. She didn't even notice the ball come at her from the jump Shino made. "PIG! WATCH OUT!" She perked. "SHUT UP FORE-OW!" the ball came flying to her face, making a red mark of where the ball was. The girls slapped their forehead in disbelief.

Gaara smirked, he knew Ino couldn't stand men, so, putting someone like Shino, who was unaffected was a perfect plan. Sakura and Ino were now arguing. "Point Boys. Serve goes to them, rotate" the boys rotated and girls waited. Gaara gave a sharp spike as it went flying, "I got it!" shouted Sakura and she bumped it over the net to Kankuro. He smashed down to an opening space near Hinata. Tenten got there fast enough to dive and deflected to Ino. She volleyed it and Sakura made a run up to the net. She spiked it down only to be stopped by a smirking Kankuro. He bumped it over and she received it. Temari groaned, she knew what was going to happen.

So, this went on like a ping pong match. In between pants and breaths, they would exchange 'light' conversation. Mostly consisting of 'asshole', 'bitch', 'dickless wonder', 'prick' and so on and so forth. Until he slipped on a twig and the ball went straight up. Neji and Gaara dived for it, only to miss the ball by 5 feet. The girls gave off an ear piercing screech. "Point girls, rotate, ball to them" It was Temari's turn. She gave off a grunt as she let go of the ball. Naruto got ready to volley. "JINX!" Naruto looked around frantically for the voice, but he was to be bonked on the head by the ball. She cackled and so did Sakura. They high fived each other and got back into place. All the guys took turns smacking Naruto up the head. Hinata looked at him in sympathy as he got the beating. _Poor Naruto-kun_ she thought. Other than the fact it was sad, it was highly amusing as well.

**25 Minutes later**

"Tie! 26 – 26! Game over" they all fell to the ground in exhaustion. It was a great fight with each other and they had fun. The guys picked up random girls and threw them into the water. Sasuke carried Sakura as she pulled on his boxers, pulling him. He gave off a yelp and was under water. He looked to see a smirking Sakura not too far away. He swam after her. She laughed and dived under, he soon followed. He caught up to her, but only being able to catch onto a thread. He pulled and was shocked to see that her top half of the bikini let go. Oh my god….Sasuke prayed to the sea god for his luck. _No Problem_ came the voice from somewhere. He looked around and saw she had stopped.

They both swam back up to the surface, careful not to look down. He still held onto her top and he could clearly see the top of creamy breast and the valley in between. She snarled at him with a red face, she lunged but was smashed to his chest. Their panting breaths mingled with each other as they chest went up and down. He could feel her and she could feel him. This was hot, too hot for her. He thought the same thing, as he brushed away the strands of hair with his one hand. She took the chance to take her swim top and try to put it on. She got it over her head, until she looked back at him. He blinked "What?" she grumbled. "Speak up" "Tie up my back" she said. He smirked. "Where's the please?" he asked innocently. She snarled at him and just glared. He sighed, "fine, stay still"

In a swift motion, it was tied in a little knot and they were off swimming back. It was about 3:00 and the sun was still high as ever. They decide to head back and sun tan. For the remainder of the day, they went back and forth from the ocean, getting tans and diving under the water. The girls were almost naked, their top halves were down and they didn't want a stupid tan like that. It was actually Hinata's idea to do so, Naruto and Neji chocked on their drink at the same time. She blushed at the thought while Naruto swept her away. They didn't come back after 30 minutes. Naruto looked sedated and she had a dazed look in her eyes. They all cat called them, while they pretended they bought the ice cream for them. Sakura got a chocolate ice cream until Sasuke took it from her.

He had a secret crush on chocolate for as long as he can remember. He licked the same side and they both shared it, disappointingly with some of the guys. "This is the best ice cream I ever had!" she moaned. Boys ears are sure good at hearing certain parts. Such as 'best' 'I ever had'. A perverted thought came into their brain. Oh, the things they wanted to do with her tongue. Delicious.

As this went on, Neji decided it was time to go to the hotel. They packed up without any destruction and head to their cars. Sakura hopped in his Neji's car and they were off up a steep hill. The hotel was over the other side of the beach. The view was just as beautiful with a white winding stair case that lead to the bottom of the beach. The trees leaned into the ocean, almost waiting for the morning dew to come. The hotel looked like an original Japanese castle, the golden phoenix stood atop of the roof.

Everyone got out of their car, still with their bags and looked at it then to Neji. Sakura and Neji were walking up to the doors. "Sakura" She smiled at him "Yeah?"

He stood proud and extended his arm, at this point the door opened and the light shone through. "Welcome…to Genshin Rin"

T.B.C

Holy Shit! THAT WAS LONG! 31 PAGES GUYS! THE BEST SO FAR! I wanted to make this a long chapter, since I'm leaving on Friday. I won't be back until the 27th, that's when I'm going to try and update my other fic, the one with Kagome.

Thank you so much! Hope you guys have a good summer! Oh yeah…I'M GOING TO JAPAN! AHAHAHA SUCKERS! THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING! OH YEAH! I ROCK!

To my lovely reviewers:

To Sakura's Hope: Thank you so much! Hope you like this next chapter!

To Heartless Ghost: Thanks so much! And yes, they do lust for her, hope you like this one!

To mksanime: Glad you liked my advice! I'm kinda weary on giving some people advise. Hope you updated it too! AND YOU BETTER! I updated! Since, I'm going away and all! Later days and thank you for reading my lil old story!

To Hao'sAnjul: I know….wouldn't it? I would love to have either Gaara or Neji. Damn! Don't ya think? Thanks for reading!

To Emperatris: REALLY! GIVE ME A HINT! And of course high school is hard! I'm really stupid! Just ask anyone! Though, I'm good on stuff that doesn't matter! Heh GO ME! Also, I think I know who you are….GIVE ME A HINT! Thanks for reading!

To Inu Kaiba: Awww! I love ya! Your so kawaii! Hehehe, Also, thank you for being there for me after that whole 'flamer' incident. Yes, people hate my other fic guys! Their so mean. It was really sad too. Hope you guys like this! Thanks Kohaku!

To Shanghai Honey: I downloaded the song from Orange Range! Its so good! I love it. Also, its great to know another Japanese person on here! I think your Japanese…right! Ehehehehe, whoops if no, YAY it yes! Thanks and HOPE YOU YES YOU UPDATE! Oh, I used what Haku used in your story! I just couldn't steer away from it! Gomen ne! ONEGAISHIMASU! (bows really low and can see little grasshoppers though she is in the house) I think you would know what it is! I'm sorry! I just love it!

To saskurako: Thank you for your kind words! Hope you like this chapter!

Some of the language I used:

**Genshin Rin**: A virgin forest

**Nichibotsu**: sunset or sundown

Thank you everyone! And I will see you back on the 26th! I will be home!

Love

Yokaigurl


	6. Long and Far Ago

Who are you people…..WHY ARE YOU HERE! Okay! Thank you for continuing to read this unworthy story of thou! (bows so low that she can see through the clouds and see her backside)

Would anyone out there like to be my **BETA-READER**? If so, please, ASK! Reviews are also very very welcomed!

Oh, and if your only going to review this story, because you wanted to ask about my others, dude, please just e-mail me. This is kinda discouraging and I was disappointed. I'm glad you like my other story, but please, comment on this one, and then ask about the other. Thank you! Also! I would LOVE to get to a 100 votes. Shanghai Honey did! ITS AMAZING. And so UNFAIR (goes ninja and steals a few from her) WAHAHAHAHA I DID IT SHANGHAI!

Thank you so much!

Here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own one of the t-shirts, the one I do, you will know. I don't own ANYTHING or else Sasuke would be a chicken with a Sasuke hair cut and Sakura would be the queen of the konoha and Tsunade would be able to stop drinking! …..wait. Never mind. That wouldn't happen even if I tried.

ALSO! **Momentarily a new person! Only this chapter and probably the next! Nothing that will screw up this fic! SO GO ON MERRY LAND FOLK OF THE FANFICTION PLACE! BEGONE AND READ! READ! MOOHAHAHAHA! Also, can you guess who that might be? ( not Itachi or Kakashi, that might be later…IF YOUR NICE TO ME!)**

Chapter 6: Long and Far Ago

"Wahhhh, the ofuda was AMAZING!" sighed Temari. "Despite all the UINFIMILIAR PERVERTS" exclaimed Tenten. The girls looked back and saw that most of them had scored a bruised lip or black eye. "We're not hentai!" pleaded Naruto and Lee. The girls gave unconvinced looks as Sakura snorted. "HA! And I'm the Queen of the World!...Wait…I am…BUT YOUR STILL WRONG!" "You deserve it Naruto! I'm sorry honey, but you do" stated Hinata plainly. The casualties? They were:

Sasuke who had a nice shiner

Neji who had a few hairs ripped off and a swollen lip

Naruto…let's not go there

Shikamaru who was unaccounted for his action due to being _pushed_ by Naruto

Shino who actually got hit by Ino and his glasses were lopsided and a long scratch from his cheek to his lip

Gaara did nothing (hes a closet pervert as Naruto did say)

Kankuro was just beaten for the hell of it cause he said "Meh, nothing really special anways" Right.

Lee also got hit, but they went easy on him because he had been drowned and rolled over

Chouji was too interested in a special flavor or chips he brought with him and Temari didn't really mind anyways

Kiba…wait. Where the hell was Kiba?

"Apparently, he had been called away because his dog was sick" "AWWW PUPPY!" cried Sakura. Her eyes got watery as she gulped down air. An occasion sniff was heard from the almost weeping girl. _EEK! KAWAII!_ Thought the girls. "MY POOR BABY!" shouted Tenten as she snuggled into Sakura. "Move bitch!" shouted Temari as she cooed to Sakura. "You FIRST!" yelled back Ino who was petting her hair. "SHES MINE!" roared Hinata which scared the crap out of everyone.

They looked to her and then back at Sakura who was happily in the corner watching the clouds go by with Shikamaru. "The roof is too troublesome. It's a nice day. Its better when you're on a hill and looking up on this kind of day" he spoke wisely. "Yeah…" replied a mesmerized Sakura as her arm was thrown over his chest. _Nicely built chest for a lazy Bassssss whoa! DON'T GO THERE SAKURA!_ Cried Sakura.

"Oh yeah!" she brightened up. "Does anyone have a picture of Kiba's dog?" Everyone shook their heads. "I think I do" came a voice from the back. Shino reached into one of his pockets inside his shirt and took out a picture. "This was taken about a couple months ago, I think Akamaru, the dog, might have grown a bit more" he handed her the picture. "Awww what a cute litt-HOLY SHIT! BIG DOGGY! BIG FLUFFY DOGGY. MY GOD! ITS LIKE A DOG ON STERIODS! HOLY! MY GOD! HUGE! GIGANTIC! GINOURMUS!" she cried in distress. There was Kiba, standing next to Akamaru since the dog's back was about Kiba's shoulder height.

A cute white dog with partial brown ears practically covered the whole camera screen. Kiba had gotten down from the dog to show how big it really was. The Inuzuka clan has been known for their special technique in the canine species. Their breeds were pure and the strongest of its kind. From birth, Inuzuka dogs were attached to their owner. They felt everything and knew everything, which still didn't mean you can not stop training them with the person in combat. They were widely famous for their special combination attacks with the owner and the dog, making the pair a deadly double to go against.

Sakura stared and finally gave the picture back to a waiting Shino. There was a light silence of their amusement to Sakura's disbelief. "I'm going to change into something comfortable" stated Kankuro. So off he went into his room. Soon, others followed his action and went into their designated room. Several minutes later, the crowd came out and entered the little room where they had just beaten the boys in moments earlier. It was painted a tea green colour with the traditional shouji screens and the long scroll in the back. In the middle were many cups with a large tea kettle for the guest.

Around the table were the pillows that they sat on. The door was open like before and they could clearly see the sun getting slightly lower. It was about 4 or 5 o clock. Time seemed to have slowed down for them. They were just happy go lucky kids who nothing to do but spend time with the people that can ad knowledge them and understand them. _Sometimes, time is too precious to be taken so harshly _thought Sakura. Sad memories surfaced at the thought of her time with….Itachi and Kakashi. Like a broken record she kept repeating to herself _Don't think of it, Don't think of it, Don't think of it, Don' think of it_ her eyes seemed to glaze over as she thought bout it over and over again. "Sakura?" she snapped. "Huh? Pardon?" she looked around, the group was staring at her. "I asked you if you wanted some tea?" asked Chouji. She blinked and blushed at her stupidity and being so bloody consumed in her thoughts. "Yes please! Thank you" she replied.

Ino was ranting on about something and Sakura had almost just enough of her. "Shut the hell up you banshee!" muttered Sakura and Gaara. They looked at each other as he gave off a shadow of a smirk and she gave an evil grin. Temari grinned behind her tea. She was going to kill the stupid blonde. No, not Naruto, he was actually talking nicely to Hinata and Lee about how he went outside in his new speedo pants. "But they were so hip!" he kept protesting and Naruto would wrinkle his nose in disgust as a image came. _I'm a visual learner, and that just makes me sick. It will never leave my mind……Oh gods_ groaned Temari as another episode of 'Captain Loser' appeared in her head.

As he poured the tea, Ino chocked on her tea. Sasuke, who was lucky enough to sit in – front of her got most of the blow. She blushed in embarrassment, while Neji and Gaara would were on either side of Sasuke, tired to brush off the spit in utter disgust. _Stupid onna _they all thought. "I am soo sorry Sasuke-kun!" "Feh, whatever" he muttered. She looked upset until she remembered why in the world she did it. "Kankuro! What the hell do you think you are wearing!" the all looked to where Ino's finger was pointing. His shirt read 'My wiener does tricks' with a hot dog picture on it. The girls snorted in disgust as Naruto thought it was funny and started to giggle like a stupid school girl.

Sakura was more proud of her shirt. Her and Tenten got a custom made t-shirt at this vintage shop when they were in the little village. 'I like pointy things' was their logo. Well, back to the little problem of Kankuro being over confident and smirking a lot. "I don't want to brag but, I do. I have my share of woman unlike these lady virgins over here" pointing to his brother and the other boys. "Point that finger at me one more time Kankuro, you might not have it back" stated a dangerous eye Gaara. Kankuro gulped but ignored the hanging threat. "Yeah right! So your wiener does tricks eh?" asked a confident Sakura. Kankuro took the challenge and glared back. "Yeah, but you'll never know will ya sunshine?" She looked away in disgust but replied back, like a sweet candy:

"Your tricks, like what? STAY and DOWN?"

A large silence eloped the room till the girls started to laugh loudly. Naruto, Chouji and Lee joined into, linking arms with their girlfriends. Shikamaru, Shino and the other boys chuckled or let out a smirk. Their laughs echoed down the hallway reaching a stranger at the door. Kankuro looked rather odd without his makeup on. He was amazingly red at her comment. She cooed as he got even more red. "No, more like begging for more, actually SCREAMING" the others rolled their eyes. Sakura giggled as Temari started to gag. "I can't turn it off"

"No you dickless wonder. They probably were screaming 'oh sweet jesus STOP! You ugly piece of ball less puppet!'" came the voice from the door way. Naruto and Sakura instantly perked up at the voice. It was a voice that wasn't heard from for about several years, a couple of months during the time that she was running away from a certain fearful pairsome. They could remember his look, the fake lies behind the smile, the fake face and the fake mask the covered his questionable mind.

Did he grow taller? Did his hair get longer? Did he grow even more pale as from before? What happened to him? How did he make it all on his own? Each time they thought, the more perplexed the idea of him seemed to fade. A light fog melted into their brains, as they tirelessly raked through people that could possibly have the same voice as the person from long ago. Nothing came to their minds.

The figure stepped closer out of the shadows that covered his face. Both their eyes widen as their original thoughts were correct. It was **him**. It really was. How did he now they were here? Where they following them? _Did he join Itachi and Kakashi?_ Thought one of them. His eyes were still the same, so was his face, emotions and smile. All _masked_. Nothing was let loose, not a single stray of hair was out of place on him nor was his clothes. He was dressed in brown khakis with a black t-shirt. On the t-shirt, a logo was printed, probably of a band name. _Kakurenbo,_ hide and go seek. From the way the picture was drawn, and the way the person in front of them drew, they knew the HE must have drawn it. The strokes were the same from what they could remember. The certain colours that always seemed to appear in every picture that he had created.

"Watashi ha, Sai desu" his eyes closed in his fake smile. His hair had grown to the nape of his neck while he got taller, Sakura knew he probably gotten stronger in both his talent and strength. His inner strength still needed work. Before he had given a smile, she did notice that his eyes seemed to wander over to hers and stayed there for a long time, not really caring about the other people in the room with them.

A silence again covered the room as the mysterious man named 'Sai' had entered it. Gaara looked at him through his light green eyes. "What are you doing in here….Sai?" he questioned the man. His voiced was undercoated with a thin layer of iciness. His eyes turned cold and determined to this intruder. Sai looked at him and smiled. "I have no fight with you carrot top" _Carrot top! _Screeched Gaara. Temari and Kankuro knew that look. Gaara was never stable with his anger. Nothing would be able to prevent him.

His anger flew all over, no one was safe in his tunnel view. No matter how they tired to cope with his attitude all the time, nothing seemed to help him other than letting him go for what seemed to be hours on end. He would arrive home the day after or early in the morning.

"Sai?" came a hesitant voice. His eyes darted to a pink hair girl. _Sakura…_"Ugly?" _UGLY! THE BASTARD_ thought the majority of people other than Naruto and Sakura. _The first way to greet his only friends 'Hiya Ugly!' Stupid! I'm not that blonde to do something like that! _Thought a sad Naruto. _I can't fucking believe he called me UGLY. First think you say to a girl, UGLY. Ughhhh! He makes me want to rip out his throat_ screeched Sakura suddenly having the urge to rip out all of her hair.

Sakura looked back up to Sai's dark obsidian eyes. Like his hair, his eyes were a pitch black. Something so dark, she knew that people would get lost. Like the night sky without the starts to guide people through it. The moment didn't seem to move on. Almost on pause, nothing really happened the soft breathing from the people in the room and the occasional shuffling from side to side. Nothing moved for quite a while. The sounds of people walking outside their room ran back, forth and down the hall way.

Sudden feet ran at him, the sound of the bending of the tatami on the floor before him. Arms enclosed him into a tight hug. A mass of pink rested on his right shoulder as the body leaned totally on him for support. The body was racked with soft shudders throughout; he could feel the vibrations flowing into his own bones. "Sai…." Was the soft mumble beside his ear. He had no idea what to do with his hands, he let his instinct lead his arms into embracing the young girl. He rested his dark head on top of her head, snuggling deeper and inhaling her lost scent on him. The boys gave longing and jealous stares at the pair. How they longed to be in a similar position like he. No dream could possibly feel right to what he must be feeling, holding the pink flower.

The pair loosed their arms and stepped back to take a good look at each other. He had grown, his shoulders were broad with muscles, his torso was also fairing that way and his hair was something she could always say it was off with him. It was either suppose to be really short or in a somewhat of a ponytail. His eyes raked over her form, _Can't tell her how she looks, though, I missed her and most of my songs are based off of her_ he thought bitterly. He smirked, _Oh god…here comes WWIII_ stated Naruto as he slapped his head. _Poor Naruto-kun, I think he finally lost his brain _thought Hinata sadly. She loved him, don't get her wrong, but sometimes, it was just so friggin hard to think there might be, somewhere in the huge space between his ears that there was a life form in there, just dying to get out and be explored.

He looked down at her, "Well,…at least those mosquito bites you call boobs got bigger" his eyes curved into a cat like smile. His smile widen showing a row of perfect white teeth. _Rawr, harsh _thought Temari. Sakura looked up and sneered back as a reply to his perfect smile to her. "Good to know that your rather large ego has not outgrown that rather vast vocabulary of crude language and lets not forget your dick too" Her words seemed to be bulls eyes to every comeback there is. She said it without hesitation nor hitch in her voice. Her eyes held no remorse for saying something almost as crude as the speaker.

He smiled and looked at her "That's the Sakura I know…" there was a light moment that passed through them. Nothing happened and their eyes never wavered. Soon a blush erupted on Sakura as they started, almost longingly into each other eyes. _Too fucking long for my taste_ thought a disdained Sasuke. He will not admit to himself, that he, the unemotional Sasuke was pathetically jealous of this intruder into their room. The way that they looked at each other, that certain longing that he saw in his mothers eyes to his fucking father. Heh, it had been a while since he thought of his parents. He shook his head slightly, letting the remaining droplets of water to fall over his eyes and onto his lap.

"Hey ugly did you lose a bet?" asked a puzzled yet happy Sai. Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes, that were glazed with suspicion. "Why?" "Because you kinda look like shit" "But she always looked like that anyways dude" muttered Kankuro. Sakura glared at him as he smiled back. Naruto shook his head and moved to let Sai sit down, as he did the doors opened. "Sumimasen, ano, cappu wo futatsu desu ka?" asked the lady clad in a kimono. "Hai, onegai" asked Naruto. The lady went to retrieve the cup and closed the door.

Everyone was giving Sai curious stares. "Well, hurry up and tell us about how you…three? Meet!" asked Ino. She just was just saying what was all on their minds. "Okay, hold on blondie" they looked at him, he was almost like a Kankuro, except, a bit cuter looking. They looked back at Kankuro who was picking his toe nails. Ew, okay, he's a hotty compared to him and his overly the top vocabulary.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. "First, Sai I bet Naruto and I would love to know why you're here in the first place" "Yeah! You always had that 'struggling-aritst-who-is-kinda-emo-and-has-no-expression-and-no-emotion-at-all' kind of feeling around you" stated Naruto. Hinata giggled at his long example. _Kinda of like Sasuke…except he can't draw a stickman to save his life_ thought Tenten amusedly. Which Naruto said out loud as well. While the little debate on how Sasuke couldn't draw, Sai was staring at Sakura.

The only two emotions that he had discovered on his journeys were loneliness and sadness. Something he first saw in Naruto and Sakura. When he had met them, their eyes that held happiness was just a front, a act so that nothing would arise. It was buried beneath something more chilling and more heart aching. He looked at her like that, truthfully, he had missed her than anything else. The one thing about traveling is that it can also be a front instead of saying, 'I'm looking for my girl'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a board room sat two figures at the head of a long oak wood table. The shine was brought by the amazing view of the city through the large windows. In the middle of the table sat two pitchers of water with several expensive looking glass cups. The chairs, all rolling leathers seats were in an orderly fashion. Where the two figures sat, behind them was a large bookcase with various books and a t.v. in the middle. Also, where the first pitcher sat, the one facing the figures, sat a single branch of cherry blossoms. From their private property, they were hand picked from them.

A knock came from the door. "Come in" came the smooth deep voice. The door opened to a young man in his late teens, almost entering his early twenties. His hair was a grey, almost blending in with his black suit, with a silver tie. "Kabuto, good to see you. I assume, that the only reason you are here is that you have the pictures?"came a slightly muffled voiced from chairs. The backs were still facing him.

He grinned, other than being paid by two of the most legendary couple and the worlds riches bachelors, he was also here for something else. His eyes scanned the room, _Not bad. Not as fancy as **his** room, but, none the less, I think he could get used to this place once he gets over it. _"Here it is, now, where is my reward sir?" he asked, politely. He could almost feel the smile that creped onto the face of one of his employers. "Just a moment, we would just _die_view the pictures first, with you of course" This was his suppose cue to move, but, they could kill him, and he was still on the job.

"But of course" as he said it, the two chairs swiveled around. Itachi's eyes stared straight through him, his hands entwined in front of his face. Gaining him a look as if he was interested. Kakashi spun around with his legs crossed and his hands behind his back. He had a smile on while he had his legendary mask, that woman would die just to take off. "Kabuto my boy! Tell me all you saw and heard" he asked without any enthusiasm. His eyes were still curved into a fake smile as he heard him shuffle into one of the chairs. He cleared his throat, he pushed the folder down toward the two, with a flash it was opened and the pictures were placed neatly on top of the table.

"They were at the Mori getting her something to wear" the pictures show of Neji being extremely affectionate with her. Kakashi's hand shook slightly, denting the edge of the picture, Itachi ignored it and looked to the next picture. Several of them were of different outfits Sakura had decided on. One was similar to what they had given her, they could clearly see it in her eyes that she also remembered. The lady in the maid suit was clapping clearly showing the approval. There was a small crowd that erupted on the bottom right hand corner. Mostly males and the occasional female.

Then came the picture of Neji and Sakura. The part when they were hugging and swinging around. Itachi's eyes turned a shade darker and Kakashi's hair seemed to go higher and taller, more define. Her eyes were closed and her arms almost gripped anxiously at his back. He too, had his eyes closed, the first time they have ever seen a Hyuuga with such ease around someone like her. If they were never together, they would have thought this was a loving couple, showing what they want to show to the world. That alone sent them spiraling into their own demise.

Kabuto winced slightly as the chakara levels seem to rise a bit. Even without them knowing, they were already making everyone in the building feel a bit anxious about something. They were longing for her that was all that they could say. His master would be pleased, despite taking these pictures, he picked and took the ones that would most likely sending them into something completely foolish. This…would be downfall. Surely, these could not cheat death so many times.

Sudden movement caught his attention. "You may go now Kabuto" dismissed Itachi as he didn't look up from another picture. Kabuto nodded, got up and bowed. He took the silver steel briefcase on the table and opened the door. "Oh, Kabuto, one for thing" he froze. Did they already think of him?

"Yes sir?" he asked he was excellent at keeping his voice smooth and steady in situations like these. His master would often have that feeling around him, the sense of danger and uncertainty. "Where are they staying now, Sakura and the….others?" he asked. Underneath his uncaring tone, shone a light of hate for the other people that had surrounded themselves with Sakura. Kabuto pushed up his glasses, smirking.

"Why, they are at the Genshin Rin" and with that, the last thing they saw was his back and the ending strands of his ponytail.

Kakashi grinned at Itachi knowing what each other was thinking. During their training together, coordination and being able to synchronize their movements this came to them naturally.

"Say Itachi….I believe that our annual charity ball is coming up. At that same spot too! Maybe…in a few days per say?" he asked twirling around in his chair a lazy smirk sinking onto his face and into his eyes.

Itachi smirked and called the secretary. "Send in the planner….We have a charity to throw"

T.B.C.

AHAHAHA! THERE YA GO!

Ain't this fastest thing ever! I MEAN! OH MY GOD! Well, not as long! But, better I guess? Tell me how you like it!

This is fast because well, school….the DREAED DAY! TOMORROW! EEEK! RUN HIDE! GAARA! GOO AND KILL THEM! I'LL BE RIGHT HERE EATING THE POPCORN AND WATCHING ON THE BIG SCREEN T.V.!

I feel your pain! I wish everyone a great school year….god…did that just sound as crappy as it did to me? Err….well read. But BEGGERS CAN'T BE CHOSERS!

Please! **BETA-READER WANTED! Look up for my thoughts,**

To my lovely Reviewers:

To Hao'sAnjul: Is it really a bad thing that it was long? Please tell me! I just wanted to do that since I was going away for a while and I wont be able to put it in process (not that I ever did but SHHH!) Yes, evil things to watch out for! THAT'S WHY I NEED A BETA READER! Thanks you so much! Have a great remaining summer!

To Tsumii: Uh er….that didn't make me feel as great when I read the beginning. Sorry if you don't like the Neji, but….yeah. People here do I think. I'm trying to put them back into character and I'm okay with humor. Anyways. Once I read more, I'm happy you kinda like it? I dunno, you left me really unclear so yeah. That beginning part made me just go….oh and feel kinda down, cuz I worked kinda hard on that part. Not that I don't for the others, but, yeah. Thanks for the review

To aznmelon: Is there such thing as a aznmelon? Weird question, anyways! Thank you so much! And, she does have an abnormal sense of denying doesn't she? Ahahaha! Here you go!

To Heartless Ghost: THANKYOU FOR LOVING THAT PART! Ugh! I worked hard! Thank you! I wanted someone to comment on that part! I tried to do my best! After that incident where Lee loves his Hot Curry and everyone was like OMG SAVE ME! RUN! And such. Thank you!

To BLACKBELT-CHAN: SASUKE BE NICE! She can kill you anways! So, keep going Blackbelt! Hope you got my reply and thank you so much! I feel really great that you review this lowly thing after a PERSON had smashed me about my other fic, "SHOWTIME FOR SAKURA" That felt bad. Really bad. But, I'm going to update it! I have part of it done a long time ago, but I have to fix it due to the fact that does NOT like songs! So, I have to do something about it. Ja! Thank you so much and YOU UPDATE TOO!

Love you all and thank you so much!

Peace

Yokaigurl


End file.
